The Things Which I Have Seen
by Yuuki Miyaka
Summary: The second story in the Alliance of Hope saga. The choices Odo made in The Faith That Looks Through Death come back to haunt him.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

Of course, any characters and places you recognize are not mine. They were conceived by the brilliant Gene Roddenberry, and copyright by Paramount.  But I can still wish, can't I? The characters of Ari Dukat, Myran Arys, and Katassa *are* however, mine (finally, *something!*), and the plotline is mine. Thank goodness!!!

**Author's Notes: **

Here we go again! This is the second story in a series. You don't have to read the first story, but it sure helps! Believe me! There are spoilers for the first story in here, BTW, so be forewarned. Well, enjoy the story. Oh, and if you have any comments, critiques, flames, etc., you can mail them to me when I finally get an address. :) Have fun!!!

**Dedication:**

This story is dedicated to Kira, without whom the Eysu Moraht would never have existed, not to mention to my prereaders, without whom this story would not have existed. Thanks for the death threats on the previous one. You've given me a goal to reach. 

Also, this story is written in loving memory of Eloise and Jimmy Hill, and of Anne King.

* * *

STAR TREK: ALLIANCE OF HOPE  
The Things Which I Have Seen  
by Yuuki Miyaka  
Prologue

Arys sat across from Jake, curious. She had met him only the day before, and was amazed at how comfortable she felt with him. Perhaps it was the fact that she had experienced just about everything possible in the Occupation, but she attributed it more to the fact that she had dreamed of him for ages. And yet, he wasn't the Jake Sisko she had dreamed of for so long. He was different, softer in some ways, harder in others.

Jake caught her eye, and she blushed, looking away. There wasn't much she could say to him right now. She just couldn't give him the third degree, like she wanted to right now. But they had so little to talk about. Finally, he broke the silence with a question.

"Arys, are others this confused on a first date?" Jake was staring at her, his eyes imitating that of a Terran puppy's. She found the look irresistable.

"I don't know, Jake. I don't think so. I suppose part of it is because we know each other so well, and yet so little. I mean, we have nothing in common here, yet we could talk about anything in our dreams and understand each other. What are we supposed to do about that?" She looked down at the table, moving the pieces of her Creole shrimp around the plate, letting the sauce run in rivulets through valleys she created.

Jake had insisted on this place. He loved it, and knew that she would too. And she did, both in and out of her dreams. She hadn't told him much about those dreams yet, but she knew she would soon. He was a writer, after all. How could he not be interested, especially when she was having dreams of the same place and time as he?

"Arys?" Jake wasted no time. "About those dreams. I wanted to ask you what your dreams were about. I had some, but some of my memories aren't included, except as passing statements. I mean, I remember our wedding, but the wedding night is rather hazy, as though I didn't actually experience it, but rather experienced a holonovel of it." Jake's face flushed, and he looked down in embarrassment. "That didn't come out right . . . ."

Arys nodded. "I know what you mean, Jake. I feel the same way. I can remember so much more than I experienced. And it isn't strange, in ways. But sometimes, I wish that it was different, that I remembered only what I experienced. I don't even remember the actual wedding." She sighed.

Jake looked at her. "What do you remember?" He reached out and touched her hand, and she felt a small thrill run through her. She couldn't explain what it was. Perhaps it was attraction, perhaps it was just being near her closest friend after a lifetime of doubt. Who knew?

"Too much." Arys trailed off, and Jake continued to look at her, waiting patiently. "I don't know what is real, and what isn't anymore, Jake. There are so many paths I could have chosen, and I'm not what I wanted to be." She looked down at her hands, remembering her goals from the Occupation. "Jake, can I ask you something?"

Jake nodded, trying not to feel too afraid. He could remember times when she would ask the things he didn't want to discuss, usually in such a way as to help him. But it never failed to scare him.

"Why did you write Alliance of Hope? I mean, I know how hard it is to have the dreams and not tell anyone, but why tell the entire galaxy?" 

Jake swallowed. "I'm really not sure. I suppose part of it was to find anyone out there left. After all, we're missing Ari and Katassa still. And part of it was that I couldn't talk to anyone. I've never felt that way about my feelings before. Even my mother's death was easier in a way. I could talk to Dad, and he would understand. But this, I couldn't discuss with him. He wouldn't laugh at me, but it was too close. Do you see?" 

Arys cocked her head to one side thoughtfully. "Yeah, I think I do. I'm so sorry, Jake."

"Well, it's not that important. What's important is the fact that you're here, with me, now. I love you so much, Arys. I have for twenty years."

Arys shook her head slightly, a little afraid. "What if this doesn't work, Jake? Will we still be friends?"

Jake touched her hand. "If this doesn't work, I will still consider you my soulfriend in all the ways that matter."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

Of course, any characters and places you recognize are not mine. They were conceived by the brilliant Gene Roddenberry, and copyright by Paramount.  But I can still wish, can't I? The characters of Ari Dukat, Myran Arys, and Katassa *are* however, mine (finally, *something!*), and the plotline is mine. Thank goodness!!!

**Author's Notes: **

Here we go again! This is the second story in a series. You don't have to read the first story, but it sure helps! Believe me! There are spoilers for the first story in here, BTW, so be forewarned. Well, enjoy the story. Oh, and if you have any comments, critiques, flames, etc., you can mail them to me when I finally get an address. :) Have fun!!!

**Dedication:**

This story is dedicated to Kira, without whom the Eysu Moraht would never have existed, not to mention to my prereaders, without whom this story would not have existed. Thanks for the death threats on the previous one. You've given me a goal to reach. 

Also, this story is written in loving memory of Eloise and Jimmy Hill, and of Anne King.

* * *

STAR TREK: ALLIANCE OF HOPE  
The Things Which I Have Seen  
by Yuuki Miyaka  
Chapter 1

Arys sat in her small quarters, thumbing through the book she had finally found amidst the belongings she cherished. There were actually three books, each with eleven parts. But this was the oldest of the books, it's actual paper pages yellow with age and soft with apparent use. The Bajoran was smiling a sad, fey smile.

"It's amazing how much I can remember when I read back over these. Perhaps I should give them to Jake, so that he can chronicle them in his own version." She thought about that for a while, but finally decided against it. "No. He is finished with Alliance, and he doesn't need to know everything. Not yet, anyway." She trailed off, reading again the first part, settling down for the memories to take hold.

***

Arys sat on Katassa's bed, wondering again why she was doing this. "Katassa, I won't speak to him," she warned her roommate, who just grinned at her.

"Oh, come on, Arys. You'd think that you would be used to working with Cardassians by now. Haven't your people worked with them enough?"

Arys looked away, her anger at having to be near a Cardassian quelled for a moment by a stray thought. She could remember at least one good Cardassian. But if he was a true sympathiser, he was probably dead by now.

A knock on the door broke her reverie, and she glanced over at Katassa, who sighed and stood. "Who is it?" The voice on the other side of the door was masculine. Not surprising, since they were paired with three men. But it was probably not that of the Cardassian's, since it sounded normal.

"It's us. Can we come in?" Katassa opened the door silently, and all three of the guys stood out in the hallway. There was the Cardassian, looking for all the world like a Terran lizard turned into a man. Arys shuddered without meaning to, and Ari caught the gesture. He nodded once in her direction, and she sighed. She would have to get used to his presence eventually, she supposed. Then there was the Ferengi. Nog was small, shorter even than her, and his eyes seemed to light up at the sight of them. Then she remembered from her Cultures class that on his world, pornography was *clothed* women. She blushed slightly, and he noticed, looking away humbly. Finally, there was the human. Not a bad speciman, she thought with a small grin. Even without the nose he was handsome by Bajoran standards. But what was more important was that he had an air of command about him, although it was equally obvious that he had never led before in his life. Arys was willing to bet that they would end up following him.

"Well, we're here." The soft words startled her. She had heard his voice before, but she still didn't believe it was that soft normally.

"That's good. We were beginning to wonder." She glanced over at Katassa, who was smiling at the Cardassian. *Ari*, her mind supplied, and she winced. Almost immediately, the object of her thoughts was beside her. 

"Are you all right? You're not hurt are you?" That was all it took for Arys' temper to get the better of her.

"That's it!" She slapped Ari hard, then turned and walked out of the living room into the bedroom, wishing the door would slam behind her. Once in the bedroom, she realised that she had overreacted. "Oh, Prophets, what have I done?" She lowered herself to her bed, knowing she had messed up badly, and wanting to erase everything. At first, she didn't notice the soft knock. But when she finally did, she saw no point in hiding. "Come in."

A scaled head ventured into the room, hesitantly. Arys looked up, then stared in shock. "Myran? I think we need to talk about this."

"About what?" The words came out cold and cruel, and Arys turned away before Ari could see her pain. But even as she did so, she knew in her heart that he already had.

"About all of this. Myran, we're going to be working on this project for the next month. If we can't get along, we're going to have to say so now. I don't know if I can deal with this otherwise. I'm already in the minority, and I don't need anymore people hating me than I have to." 

Arys looked down at her hands. "Dukat, do you have any idea of how bad it was during the Occupation?"

Ari shook his head slowly. "I was a child at that point. Myran, I don't remember much about it, but what I do remember, I want to change."

Arys finally looked back up at him, and he could see the bitterness in her eyes. "So you say. But do you truly expect me to believe that? I mean, come on. I'm not going to fall for it, and you know it. What's more, you know that there's nothing you can do but deal with that."

Ari sighed deeply, the pain on his face magnifying. "Myran, can we at least put our differences aside for this particular project?" 

Arys nodded. "All right. But don't expect anything else out of me. I can't give that, and even if I could, I wouldn't."

Ari nodded as well. "Good enough."

***

Odo and Dax stared at the table in front of them. Odo never ate, and Dax wasn't hungry, but still they both had agreed to meet. Now, they didn't honestly know why. Eventually, Dax started. "Odo, we have to talk about last week." 

Odo looked at the lieutenant-commander, and sighed softly. He remembered all too well what had happened on that trip, despite the amnesia drug administered by the doctor of the Kumsahmi. 

"Yes, Commander. We should talk about that. I don't know what happened to us, but it got out of hand. I'm sure it won't happen again." He looked away from her piercing stare.

"And would it be so horrible if something did happen like that, Odo?" Dax asked softly. Odo looked at his hands, unable to answer. "Odo, do you know what I think? I think you're scared of facing Nerys, aren't you?"

Odo winced at that name. "Commander, please call her Kira. She deserves that much respect, don't you think?" 

Dax's eyes widened as she stared at the shapeshifter in front of her. "Odo, are you all right? I thought you were calling her that."

Odo rose from the table abruptly, almost upsetting the dishes on top of it. "I can't stay here, Commander. There are investigations I need to pursue." As he turned to walk away, Dax grabbed his arm.

"Odo, do you even remember what happened? Did that drug work on you, but not me?" 

Odo looked down at his hands, his eyes drowning in the pain he felt. "I remember." The words were soft, and he pulled away from Dax gently. He remembered everything, from the moment he arrived to the moment he left and all the mistakes he made in between. There was a feeling of helplessness that he couldn't bear coming from him, and he had to get away. Without another word, he left Dax standing alone in the Replimat, weaving his way through the crowds to his office, where he could think in peace.

***

Arys stared at the others in the room, a small grin on her face. "Well, one project and we were on Professor Aldorn's pet list. What now?"

Jake answered her. "It's the end of the year. He wants something with a laser in it. I can think of a few things we could try, but I'd like something really spectacular."

"Yeah, and the more likely to get us into trouble, the better." That comment came from Nog. He'd been amazingly good all year, rarely making sexist comments, and generally behaving like a gentleman. Unlike some people . . . .

Katassa looked up from her medical journal. "I have an idea. What if we created a trap for him? After all, he does have a really sick side, if you think about it. Why not use that against him, for once? It's almost guaranteed to earn us both the respect of the entire class and a really awful grade. I just don't know how we can pull it off."

It was Ari who finally made the suggestion. "Guys, do you remember the cloaking device we created at the beginning of the year?" His hands kneaded Katassa's shoulders a little faster, and she grinned slightly. It was amazing what science students learned, Arys thought to herself.

The group nodded, waiting for his suggestion. "What if we used that to set the trap, along with some mirrors? If we could get the angles just right, we could easily make the show spectacular." 

Jake's eyes lit up, and Arys grinned to herself softly. Finally, her security training would be put to use. "But wouldn't that require going in when no one is around to check the place out?" Ari nodded, and Arys continued. "I can do that. I've had some training in investigative techniques which would work well here. Plus, I'm pretty good with mirrors, etc. I can figure out where to put them, if you like." 

Jake nodded. "Arys, that's your job. Ari, Nog, you build the actual laser itself. Katassa, let us know what frequency is the best for keeping humans in without actually hurting them. Preferably something that won't show up."

"Wait a minute!" Ari jumped up from his position behind Katassa, going over to Jake. "Jake, what if we made it seem as though he was trapped when he really wasn't? That way, not only will we tick him off, we'll also embarrass him." 

Arys nodded thoughtfully. "After the way he treats the girls in his class, that would be a good thing. Let's do it, Ari!" Ari grinned at his friend. In the short time it had taken for them to procure the cloaking device parts and set it up, the Bajoran and Cardassian had become fast friends. She didn't understand it, but she didn't question it either. She was too happy with the arrangement.

Jake sighed. "Well, I think that's pretty much planned out. Shall we go have dinner now, guys?"

***

Dax sighed, tapping her fingers on the table sharply. She knew that Kira was usually late for their meetings, but this time she was more impatient than usual. She wanted to talk to the First Officer, face to face about Shakaar and Odo, and she wasn't quite sure she knew how to broach the topic. What was more, she wanted to get it over with soon, so that it wouldn't be weighing on her chest. Besides, she knew that the moment she spoke to Kira about it, if she gave away Odo's secret, she was a dead Trill.

Looking down for a few minutes, she didn't notice the Major approaching. "Hello, Jadzia." Dax looked up, surprise apparent in her face. 

"You made it. And you're only five minutes late. What happened?" 

Kira sighed. "There was a small emergency in Ops. I had to take care of it before Captain Sisko got there." Kira flushed, and Dax knew what she was thinking about. It was still difficult for her to work side-by-side daily with a legend. Even if he didn't view himself as one.

"Kira, we have to talk." Kira nodded, unsure as to what Dax was getting at. "It's about Shakaar." Dax immediately regretted the wording the moment it was out of her mouth.

"Shakaar?! Is something wrong?!" Kira's eyes were wide, her face pale. Shades of Bariel were in her eyes, and Dax hung her head in sorrow. 

"No, it's nothing like that. I just wanted to know where the two of you stand, that's all." Dax hated having to lie like this, but better not to tell her immediately, she decided.

"Oh. Is that all?" Kira's shoulders sagged in relief, and Dax again felt guilty. She hated that feeling, and rarely did it get her. But this time, it was a good one. "We're still together, if that's what you mean. I care about him a lot."

"Do you love him?" Dax persisted quietly. It wouldn't do to have Odo hear her asking this, if he was around. And she never could tell anymore.

"I . . . don't know. I loved Bariel, but this is so much different. I wish I knew myself better." Kira hung her head and sighed, and Dax did along with her. As the years had passed, Dax had observed the gradual change in her friend from loose cannon to caring first officer. She was glad of that difference now.

"I suggest you make up your mind soon. You may just lose out on other possibilities if you don't resolve this before too long." With that, Dax stood up, leaving the bewildered Kira to think about this.

***

Katassa sighed in frustration, pulling at the short skirt on her new uniform. "Guys, why do I have to be the one to distract Professor Pervert? Arys could do it just as well." 

Arys just grinned at her. "Katassa, you're the one who's more comfortable in a skirt, and besides, you *did* volunteer for this duty, since your medical skills, such as they are, won't help here. Now stop that, before you rip the thing and make it even shorter than it is." Katassa's face blanched at that, and she put her hands to her sides, mumbling something about roommates and assassins. Arys just grinned.

Jake hushed the two of them as they approached the classroom. Taking only a second to compose themselves, the five walked into the room sedate and calm, although Arys' heart was beating a wild tattoo against her chest. She started as Jake put a hand on her shoulder, ready to bolt, but when she saw his face, she calmed down slightly. They could do this, she thought.

The professor eventually began class, and it went as usual, with him eyeing all of the girls in the class. Or perhaps ogling would be a better word. Arys sighed, remembering why she hated this class. He wasn't quite obvious enough to get fired, so it didn't matter. But she still felt uncomfortable in this room. Almost on cue, the professor walked toward Katassa, eyeing her legs but asking if her project was ready. Showtime.

Arys stood, her finger on a small controller in her hand. Her lips quirked as she said softly, "Yes, sir. We're ready." Two seconds, and the professor was in position. Arys fired.

The laser shot out from nowhere, the source having been concealed by use of their cloaking device. It bounced of mirrors which were also concealed, but which had been carefully manipulated so that the laser could see and react to them. Mirror after mirror caught the beam of light, bouncing it another way, and finally the show was over. Several students, whose desks had been right under the mirror, were breathing hard, a terrified look on their face. But the most perfect look of all was the shock on the professor's himself. He was encased in a prisondome of light, as Arys had planned. 

Arys grinned at the unlucky professor, her eyes glinting with unholy amusement. "Wow, looks like it worked, Jake," she said in trembling tones, trying to suppress her laughter. Jake just nodded gravely, putting on a supreme act. Arys went up to the dome. "Ummm, Professor? There's just one small problem. I was going to get you to help me with this, but I guess you can't. We never made an off switch." This was, in fact, true. They didn't have to make the switch. The laser was connected to the lights of the room.

The professor's face turned red with rage, and he built up breath. But before he could say a thing, Arys and the others walked out of the room. Nog turned back to shut off the lights, calling out the frequency of the laser as he left. The professor made a quick deduction. The laser would be invisible in darkness. He was trapped, for however long they wanted to keep him there.

***

Kira stepped into the familiar office, and remembered the times she had spent there before the meetings had been called off. Odo had been acting strangely for a while now, she thought quietly. She cleared her throat, and Odo swung his chair around to face her. The look in his eyes told her he would rather be anywhere than where he was at that moment.

"Odo, I just had the strangest conversation with Dax. I was wondering if she had spoken to you about it?" Those words hurt. Kira hadn't realised how jealous she was of Odo's relationship with Dax until that moment. 

But that's stupid, she thought savagely. Why should I be jealous? He is capable of having more than one friend at a time. Still, the voice inside her whispered that she wanted Odo all to herself.

"What did the two of you talk about?" Odo's voice was casual, as though he really didn't care. Kira winced slightly, knowing she was bothering him about something he had nothing to do with, but he was the person she always spoke to. She sat down in the chair provided for her, and saw him stand up. Her eyes widened.

Odo went over to the small replicator in his office, speaking softly. "Raktajino." The replicator answered with a shimmering whine, and the cup was there. He handed it wordlessly to Kira, who accepted it with a small smile. It seemed he saw the similarity to their Tuesday morning meetings as well.

"We were talking about Shakaar. She wanted to know if I loved him." Kira looked down at the cup in her hands, miserable. 

"And your reply was . . . ?" She could feel Odo's regard, and knew he was just waiting for her answer. But she didn't know why.

"I just don't know, Odo. I mean, I love being with him, but I can't help remembering all the times he skipped out on women during the Occupation. I don't think I could handle that now. And I don't know if I'm strong enough to deal with that should it actually happen." She glanced up at Odo, and noticed he had an odd look in his eyes.

"Major . . . Kira, you're one of the strongest people I know. If anyone can handle this, you can. You don't have to make up your mind anytime soon. Just let it happen naturally." 

Kira grinned at the shapeshifter, her eyes even darker than normal. "It's almost funny." 

Odo cocked his head to one side. "What is, Major?" She laughed.

"I'm asking you for advice about a Solid's relationship. Don't you see the irony of that?" 

Odo nodded, understanding her completely, but still hurt. "Why did Dax want to know?" 

Kira sighed, remembering the conversation that had brought her here in the first place. "She said that if I didn't make up my mind soon, I might miss out on other opportunities. I'm not sure what she meant, but it's really bothering me." She looked at Odo, and noticed his eyes take on a different shade than she had ever seen them. 

"I . . . see. Well, don't worry about what she said. If you rush into this, you may make a mistake that you would regret for the rest of your life. That wouldn't be good."

Kira smiled softly. "Thank you, Odo. You're such a good listener. I'm lucky to have a friend like you." And after twisting the knife, she stood, walking out of the office blithely.

***

Arys looked around the station, amazement written on her face plainly. "Jake, this is incredible! And you spent how many years here?" Jake laughed at her.

"About four or five. I kind of lost track. It was a lot of work, believe me. Half of the time, the replicators didn't work, or the energy output would be cut in half. I don't know how Dad stands it."

Arys' eyes lit up even more at the mention of Jake's father. "Jake, I hate to ask you, but can I possibly get to meet the Emissary? I've . . . I've always wanted to."

Jake laughed. "He's just my dad. Of course you can meet him. You're going to have dinner with us several times, you know. If not all the time." His lopsided grin was contagious, and she lost her shyness. "Hey! There he is!" Jake ran off without her, and Arys watched him go, following at a more sedate pace. In front of her, she could see an older man, bald, but with a goatee. He was handsome, in an authoritative way, much the same as his son. 

"Dad!" The older man grasped Jake to him, hugging him. "Dad, I want you to meet someone, both as my dad and as the Emissary." She noticed the captain's shoulders sag almost imperceptibly, and she smiled. He didn't want to be the Emissary, she realised, and she could understand that. After all, she wouldn't want to be a religious idol for a race of people not her own, either.

"Emissary, I am honored." The greeting was more formal than it needed to be, she knew. She couldn't help it. It just seemed to come out of her mouth. Perhaps she could be more informal when she knew him a little better.

"As am I, Cadet Myran." Her eyes lit up. She loved being called that, even after all this time. It was a mark of how well she had done, in her mind.

"Please, Emissary, call me Arys." She glanced at Jake, who nodded back at her. 

"If you will call me Benjamin," the captain returned. Jake grinned from ear to ear, and Arys wanted to slap him. She was still so shy, but she couldn't be rude.

"As you like, Em . . . Benjamin." She laughed a little at herself, and to her surprise, Benjamin joined in with her. "Jake's told me a lot about you. He loves to tell me how well you cook." Her eyes sparkled. She couldn't make anything edible, having grown up on field rations. 

"Come, Arys. I'd like to talk to you. Jake, go down and see Dax. She wants to chat with you for a while." Jake nodded, knowing that he would never be able to get out of that. He turned and left, and Arys walked with his father for hours, discussing all sorts of things.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

Of course, any characters and places you recognize are not mine. They were conceived by the brilliant Gene Roddenberry, and copyright by Paramount.  But I can still wish, can't I? The characters of Ari Dukat, Myran Arys, and Katassa *are* however, mine (finally, *something!*), and the plotline is mine. Thank goodness!!!

**Author's Notes: **

Here we go again! This is the second story in a series. You don't have to read the first story, but it sure helps! Believe me! There are spoilers for the first story in here, BTW, so be forewarned. Well, enjoy the story. Oh, and if you have any comments, critiques, flames, etc., you can mail them to me when I finally get an address. :) Have fun!!!

**Dedication:**

This story is dedicated to Kira, without whom the Eysu Moraht would never have existed, not to mention to my prereaders, without whom this story would not have existed. Thanks for the death threats on the previous one. You've given me a goal to reach. 

Also, this story is written in loving memory of Eloise and Jimmy Hill, and of Anne King.

* * *

STAR TREK: ALLIANCE OF HOPE  
The Things Which I Have Seen  
by Yuuki Miyaka  
Chapter 2

Arys looked around the shimmering hall, amazed at the amount of work put into something so frivolous. She had heard Jake talking about dances and such, but she had never seen anything quite like it, and she was still extremely impressed. And the dress Jake had given her was absolutely wonderful. She'd never had the opportunity to wear it before. She sighed slightly, wondering what Jake thought of it. 

Then, steeling herself, she made her way through the crowd towards her friends. "Hi, guys. I see I'm the last one to get here," she said brightly, trying to conceal her unease. It seemed to work, but she felt as though the necklace of Bajoran fire crystals she wore was pulling her down. "What do you think? Was it worth the wait?" Although she was asking everyone, the one person she truly wanted to hear it from was Jake, who seemed unusually silent. 

Ari stepped forward, wanting to dance with her, and she shivered slightly, turning toward Jake. Although she valued the Cardassian's friendship very much, she still wasn't entirely comfortable with him. She stepped into Jake's embrace silently, and danced with him for some time. Eventually, she told him her news, and when he was speechless, she fled, looking for the others. Ari was the first one she found.

"Ari, can we talk?" The Cardassian stared at her for a long moment, wondering. She took his arm, walking with him out one of the doors. "Trust me, Katassa won't mind too much." Arys had seen Cardassians flush with anger before, but never with embarrassment. It was an interesting experience. 

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Ari's question was almost desperate, and she laughed slightly. 

"I'm not returning to the Academy with you." At Ari's blank stare, Arys sighed. "I leave for the Special Security Training Facility in about ten days. Until then, I'm staying with Lieutenant Tuvok." Ari turned away.

"Have you told the others?" Ari asked, and Arys sighed. The same response as Jake. Did anyone really care whether she returned with them?

"I told Jake. You were the second person I found." She continued to stand there, staring at his back for a long time. Finally, she spoke again. "Ari, can I ask you something?" Ari nodded, and Arys steeled herself for the answer. "Do you even care?"

The science student's eyes widened, and he turned back to her in alarm. "What do you mean, do I even care?" She shrugged, and he stepped toward her, grasping her shoulders in his hands. "Of course I care, you idiot! Why else would I be so upset?"

The anger in his voice pulled an answering fire from her, and she jerked away from him. "You sure didn't sound that upset to me! Why should you care if another Bajoran leaves, right? After all, we didn't matter to you in the Occupation, and I sure as hell don't matter to you now!" The bitter words spoke more than she meant to, but right now she didn't care. She was sick of playacting with Ari. She pivoted away from him, wondering if she should stick around for the coming shouting match. Finally, she decided she would. That was what she needed right now, a good fight. And so, she was very surprised when she heard a quiet chuckle from her opponent.

"Do you honestly believe that crap?" She turned back to see Ari's eyes glinting with amusement. Her face flushed a dull red, but she rallied gamely.

"Why shouldn't I? You've never done anything to show me otherwise." He walked toward her, never taking his eyes off of her, and she gulped.

"Arys." Suddenly, Ari was right in front of her. He could kill her easily, she thought, before she remembered that he was supposed to be a friend. Her breathing went shallow.

"Wh-what?" 

The word seemed to tear from her throat, and she steeled herself for whatever was to come. She had endured so much during the Occupation, become so strong. Let it not go to waste now.

He stroked her cheek once, a gentle touch. It was intimate, yet not. She knew he had no interest in her, except as a friend. But all the same, the caress made her shiver. She had only come this close to a Cardassian one other time. And she didn't know where that one was, or what had happened to him.

Eventually, she moved away from Ari, looking down. "All right, you win. You do care." The words came out grudging. Ari just smiled. She knew that he understood her fears better than most. "But that doesn't mean that I'll come back with you. I still have to train. I want to be the best, Ari. You know that." 

"Of course, Arys. You take care of yourself in there." He turned away, and she laughed sardonically. "What?" he asked.

"I'm surprised you haven't warned me not to drop out." She waited for his comeback, knowing he would have one to that statement. He did.

"Why should I say something, when I know it's not needed? After all, in order to be the best, you have to be willing to stick it out. I know you can do it, and will do it, so there's no point in saying anything. Despite what you think, Arys, I believe in you. You can do anything you want to." And with that last statement, he left her with her jaw hanging open.

***

Kira stepped off of the turbolift into Ops, her expression confused. She had spent the entire night thinking about her conversations with Dax and Odo, and now she couldn't understand what they meant. She wondered if they were working together to get her to doubt her relationship with Shakaar, but she couldn't think of any reason why they would. Unless they knew something that she didn't . . . .

While she was considering this, she noticed Dax standing at her own terminal, also gazing off into nowhere. She wanted to approach the Trill, but she didn't dare. Something about Dax's expression told Kira that the science officer was also thinking of their conversation. And Kira wasn't sure she could handle talking about it without accusing Dax of something. 

Just as Captain Sisko walked into Ops, the wormhole opened. Kira dismissed it, but one of the junior officers gasped. That gasp brought the entrance to Dax and Kira's attention. They looked down, and stared at the small ship coming out of the wormhole. It was of no make that the first officer could identify. But more than that, it seemed to be a conglomerate of all the different styles she had ever seen, each style blending with the others seamlessly to present a graceful whole. The effect was extraordinary. Even Sisko was silent, admiring the sheer beauty of the ship.

The silence was cut off by Dax's quiet words. "They're hailing us, Ben." That was all that was needed to prompt the entirity of Ops into action. 

"Open hailing frequencies, Old Man. Let's see who they are and what they want." Dax's fingers flew over the controls as she complied with the captain's orders. 

"On screen," Dax said as she finished the simple code. 

What opened up before them was beyond their wildest imaginations. Kira faced none other than . . . herself looking back from the Ops viewscreen. She gasped, and her expression hardened into anger. But what was stranger was Dax's reaction to the person. She walked forward slightly, her audience forgotten as she stared at the person before her. "Colonel Kira. It is good to see you again." 

The colonel looked around the room, ending up staring at Captain Sisko. "Call me Nerys, please. It will be difficult to distinguish with myself serving aboard this station, as well as visiting it. I'd like to say my own hellos. B-Captain Sisko, may I dock, please? I have much to figure out, right now." 

Sisko nodded once, barely noticing the woman's slight slip. She was older than the Kira standing near him, he realised with surprise. Somehow, he had never imagined Kira as older. She just was. There was no age to her. Now, though, that was changing. "Old Man, you know her, don't you?" 

Dax nodded once, and started walking up to Sisko's office. He turned, just barely in time to lead the way, and didn't even notice Kira trailing at the science officer's heels until he was about to close the door. 

"Okay, Old Man. You are going to tell me what you know about her, and how." Kira, he saw, was silently fuming, and he smiled slightly at her, trying to help her calm down. It seemed to work, for she relaxed slightly.

"Ben, she's from the universe I visited. The one I wouldn't tell you anything about?" 

Kira cut in at that point. "That would be the one that you and Odo both visited?" 

Dax sighed. "Yes. We found out a great deal about the future before we realised that it was another universe entirely. It was quite enlightening." 

Sisko sighed. "And is she a threat?" He didn't want to make any mistakes. And he couldn't help remembering the Intendent. 

"No. Ben, as near as I can tell, she's very close to the way our Kira would turn out. But I can't be certain for several years to come. She's about the equivalent of twenty years in the future. It's a big difference." 

As Dax was saying this, Kira was fumbling with a small viewscreen. Suddenly, she gulped. Sisko's response was immediate. "What is it, Major?"

"She's travelling with a Changling. And it isn't Odo."

***

Arys looked around the SSTF. She was amazed at the sparseness of the quarters she was to be living in. There were two beds, which obviously meant two occupants, but other than that, there was one desk and one closet. Anything else normally included in Academy quarters had been neglected, believed to be unimportant, Arys suppposed.

For a long moment, Arys wished that she was back in the Academy itself. This was going to be a lot harder than it had originally seemed, not to mention the fact that it was going to take her a year longer than anyone, save Katassa, to complete her training. Everyone else was taking normal training, which wasn't to say that she was better, just different. She laughed softly to herself. Even now, she censored her thoughts about the others.

A modest voice came from the doorway, startling Arys. "Hello. I see you've gotten here ahead of me." Arys turned, and regarded a wide-eyed girl. She was imminently forgettable, with short brown hair in a simple style and a quiet face that would never stand out in a crowd. Arys liked her immediately.

"Yes. I got here about ten minutes ago. Did you want a particular bed?" Arys felt the need to ask. She didn't know the girl, and didn't want to get off on the wrong foot.

"No. Why are you looking at me that way?" Arys shook herself. Since she had left the others, she had been distracted, forgetting herself from time to time. Apparently, that had cropped up yet again in the form of staring. 

"Sorry. Are you familiar with the Cardassian Occupation of Bajor?" The girl's eye's lit up, and she smiled softly.

"I'm surprised you brought it up so readily. I didn't expect that for a while, and then I thought I would have to talk about it. I studied it in depth on my own. Why?" the girl waited as Arys composed her thoughts.

"I know this is going to sound really horrible to you, but you would have done wonders there. You are so . . . inconspicuous."

"I'm . . . *what?!*" Arys laughed at the girl's surprised look.

"Inconspicuous. No one could pick you out of a crowd. You'd be surprised how valued that was in the Resistance. We were all trying for that look. I never quite got it, but I came close, and besides which, no one ever paid attention to kids, so I was okay. I wish I had had your looks though."

The girl looked stunned. "That's the first time a woman has ever told me that, I think. By the way, I'm Shelley Foster. You are . . . ?" Shelley trailed off, waiting again.

"Myran Arys. If you studied the Occupation, you know that we put our family names first." 

Shelley nodded. "Yeah, I did. So, Myran, what field of security are you training for first?"

Arys looked at her slowly. "I didn't know that there were separate fields we concentrated on."

Shelley went over to the bed nearest the door, putting down her duffel bag. "Mmhmm. Let's see, there's infiltration of enemy lines, disguise, tactical training, and a lot of others. I can't remember them all off of the top of my head. So what do you think you'll choose?"

Arys grinned, thinking about her experiences thus far. "Tactical. I still need work on it. Our cell leader didn't allow children to carry deadly weapons. But we always had an adult protector. That was what helped keep us alive, although too many times I slipped away from the adult to go exploring on my own." Arys sat down on the other bed to tell her stories, and the night flew away, the two becoming fast friends.

***

Odo sat in his office, reading the criminal activity reports. As usual, this time without Kira only served to remind him of the things he had done wrong. He hated the way he had dealt with his feelings, but he knew that there was nothing else to be done. After all, he couldn't shut her out completely. She was his closest friend, the only one other than Dax that he could really talk to, and he couldn't see a life without her in it. Even if it wasn't the role he would have chosen for her.

He sighed, pushing the PADD away, and noticed that someone was hailing him on a subspace transmission. He tapped out the code that opened the message, and was greeted with the image of another of his kind. "What?" he growled at her. But she was not swayed so easily.

"Hello, Odo. I trust I haven't intruded upon your meditation. I almost despaired of ever meeting you. I am Keurithe, the ambassador from the Founders. May I speak with you for a few moments?" She was too polite. He could almost believe she was an ambassador, instead of a fraud, like all of his people. He could not trust anything they told him again. Not since that trick they had pulled by exchanging Kira with that . . . one. Her evil had nearly cost him the woman he loved.

"Why would you want to meet me? We have nothing in common." Keurithe laughed softly.

"Somehow, I doubt that. I was an explorer, like you. But I was raised in a system far from yours, by those called the Aurahj. They helped me to understand that those called the Solids were not evil. I have worked almost my entire life to bring about peace between the Solids and the Changelings. Do you believe me, mee fieret?" She was at once both amused and scared. Odo could see both in her expression as she met his eyes. 

The urge to believe her was great. He wanted to be welcomed into his people with open arms. He wanted love and acceptance from them. He wanted to believe in them, and have them believe in him. And she made it sound so simple. "How can I? Your people destroyed my beliefs long ago." 

He sat patiently waiting for her reply, as still as a sculpture. And she spoke not too long after that. "I see. And you blame me for this?"

"No." The word was short. He knew whom he blamed for his disillusions. And it was not this one.

"I see. You blame the one who took Kira from you, no doubt. I forgot how soon that was for you, mee fieret. I'm so sorry. I wish it had not happened. But they want you back. As for why you should trust me, I am tse fierot." She shook her head, displacing some of her hair. And Odo marvelled at how well she could imitate the actions of humanoids.

Odo sighed. "You use words I don't understand. What do they mean?" 

Keurithe smiled. "I'm sorry. I forgot that you do not know Aurahj. I called you mee fieret, meaning my brother. And what I just said was tse fierot, meaning your sister. It is a simple, yet beautiful language. You should learn it sometime. I can send you the dictionary, if you like." 

Odo shook his head. "Don't call me your brother."

Keurithe looked confused. "But why not? You are my brother." 

Odo hated this, hated dealing with them when they were like this. It was too easy to give over to the dark side of his soul, and give up for the love they offered. Only their love was conditional. "I'm not your brother in the ways that matter."

Once again, that confused look. Keurithe was charming when bewildered, Odo decided. "We had the same mother and father. We were grown in the same womb, for lack of a better term. We should have been raised together. What more matters?" When Odo simply stared at her, she continued. "We are siblings whether you like it or not, mee fieret. Get used to it."

***

Arys sighed, looking around Risa. She felt strange, uncomfortable here. It went against her nature to be here, watching the others enjoying themselves while she tried desperately to blend into the background. Jake and the others just couldn't understand how much like a Cardassian brothel this was. Even if those who worked here enjoyed themselves, she still saw oppression in it. 

As if to illustrate her point, Taran approached at that moment. He was exactly on time for their 'date.' She sighed, not looking forward to this.

"So, Taran, what do you want to do, anyway?" Arys' voice came out sounding much more annoyed than she meant it to.

Taran just laughed. "My lady, you may choose whatever activity you would prefer. I am your loyal escort to the end." His ridiculous chivalry had a curious affect on her. It amused her, to her utter surprise. 

She turned to him, watching his face as she said, "And what if I say that I don't want to do anything." Again, she was surprised. He actually looked disappointed by that prospect. "Taran, I know you work here. You must have plenty of other people to keep company. And as much as I enjoy your company, it's not really helping me at all. I just feel even more conspicuous when you're around." She turned to walk away, not noticing the running girl.

The two girls ran smack into each other, Arys falling into Taran's arms, the other one falling onto the floor with an audible crash. Within moments, she scampered up off of the floor, running away. But Arys stayed in Taran's arms, her heart beating fast. Part of it was interest. She had been in other men's arms, but this man attracted her. But the main part was pain.

He shifted slightly, and she yelped softly, pulling away. Within moments he was at her side, looking at her face. "Arys, what's wrong? Did you hurt something when that girl ran into you?" 

Arys shook her head desperately, trying to conceal her secret. But Taran wasn't having any of it. Without another word, he led her back to his quarters, which were magnificent, and turned her to the wall, facing away from him. Her shirt was lifted, and Taran gasped.

The gashes running down her back were made by some type of whip, Taran knew. What was worse, some of them were still raw, not quite bleeding but coming close. And this woman had endured such torture with a smile? His vision transformed to scarlet before he could concentrate on helping her.

"Arys, who did this to you?" The words were cold with suppressed anger. 

"My superiors." She spoke dispassionately of those who had abused her. Taran couldn't understand her at all. "They felt that my talking was excessive."

And Taran knew that he had to do something about this, and do it now.

***

Kira and Odo stood outside the airlock along with the rest of the senior staff, waiting for the two occupants from the unknown shuttle to debark. Kira was worried. She had seen how the presence of other Changelings affected Odo, and she didn't want him to go through that pain again. But at the same time, she couldn't help but wonder why her other self was travelling with one. 

Odo, for his part, was rather anxious to meet this ambassador. He had not spoken of Keurithe's conversation with anyone, although he wished he could talk to Dax about it. She would understand better than anyone. But she had been holed up with Sisko since he had gotten the transmission, and he couldn't interrupt that meeting. He glanced over at her now, wondering what she was thinking.

Slowly, the two came out of the airlock, and Odo gasped. He hadn't realised that it was the same Colonel Kira that he remembered. She smiled at him, a bittersweet smile that brought pain to his heart. He hadn't meant to hurt her.

Major Kira and the others watched the exchange between them, curious. She hadn't realised that the two had known each other, although she should have guessed. And a blow of what could only be described as jealousy hit her. It worsened as the colonel walked towards Odo.

Nerys couldn't believe her luck. She would get to see Odo again, to apologize to him. She had felt awful about the way she had treated him, though she knew she was in the right about most of it. He was confused, and she had only made it worse. She should have known that he would not stay with her.

She halted in front of the security chief, reaching out to touch his face softly. And he let her, knowing he could do nothing less. There was so much communicated in that one touch that the others were left breathless with wonder. Even the other Changeling seemed surprised.

She, too, approached Odo, after giving Nerys sufficient time. And she held out one hand. "Odo, if you wish, you may Link with me to verify what I have said to you." Seven pairs of eyes widened. And Odo made a swift decision. He had found a way to kill those who threatened his home. He just prayed that she was telling the truth.

The Link was beyond anything he had ever experienced. There was a sense of familiarity about her, a sense of himself, his soul combined with hers. But more, there was a sense of love that he had not felt from the other female Changeling. It was unconditional. He could tell that in a second. And more, it was directed, not just at him, but at the entire station, and those on it, especially both Kiras.

He backed away after a moment, having connected with her. He was speechless, but believing now, and she knew it.

Kira and Nerys were both fuming inside. The Link meant more to Odo than anything they could do. And they wanted to mean more to him than this new person. Each eyed the other. Kira wondered what was running through Nerys' head, and Nerys was curious to see what was going through Kira's. This would prove very interesting.

***

Arys walked sedately through the silent room. The others were away, save for Jake, who was hovering over her, waiting for her to say something. But being in the SSTF had taught her quite a bit about talking when there was nothing to say. 

Finally, Jake spoke, unwilling to wait for her to comment on any of it. "Arys, are you going to talk to me?" The worry in his voice was apparent to her, but it seemed distant, as though she was seeing it from far away. This whole existence seemed distant.

"What is there to say, Jake? You already know most of what I went through, and I don't see the point in discussing trivialities like the weather on Risa." Her hand traced the window ledge, and she could hear Jake's frustrated sigh behind her.

"Taran's waiting outside. He wanted to see you, and since he was the one to offer this hiding place to us, I thought you could see him. But I wanted to talk to you first. You don't seem willing to talk to me, though. Maybe it will be better with Taran." His voice broke on that sentence, she heard. 

A low laugh was all that bid him farewell as he left the room. He growled slightly at Taran, and the other man just smiled. 

Taran walked into the room, coming up behind Arys and touching her on the shoulder. She didn't flinch away, but only through sheer willpower. She hated being touched, hated knowing that she was going to be hurt. And she couldn't help but feel that these people were going to turn on her if she didn't keep it from happening. After all, they didn't understand what she had been through in the Occupation, nor did they understand what had happened to her in the SSTF. And nothing could make them understand. So why stay around?

"Arys, we have to talk. Jake and the others are worried about you. Can you blame them?" Arys shook her head, not speaking. She didn't really need to verbally answer this yet.

"What's more, Arys, I'm worried about you. You've changed. You used to be so fun-loving. But now, there's nothing left of that girl. What did they do to you to change that? Why did they have to hurt you?" The words were pleading, and Arys had no answer. She knew what they had wanted to accomplish, but she didn't know why it had to happen to her. It was what she had asked the Prophets constantly since they had rescued her. And there had been no answers. Nothing to show that the Prophets cared what happened to her. Even in the Occupation, there were answers. But here, now, it was as if she had given up the right. And if for no other reason than that, she wanted to die. 

She turned on Taran, her one-time friend, and growled. He backed up one step, then another, and she pursued this until he had left the room. He fled, knowing that she had been a terrorist, and was more than capable of taking care of him.

When he was gone, she moved to the middle of the room, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. And suddenly, she was blinded by the tears. She stumbled, falling to the floor with a painful crash. But no one tried to get in. They all knew that she needed this time alone. And she wept bitterly for the innocence she had finally lost.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

Of course, any characters and places you recognize are not mine. They were conceived by the brilliant Gene Roddenberry, and copyright by Paramount.  But I can still wish, can't I? The characters of Ari Dukat, Myran Arys, and Katassa *are* however, mine (finally, *something!*), and the plotline is mine. Thank goodness!!!

**Author's Notes: **

Here we go again! This is the second story in a series. You don't have to read the first story, but it sure helps! Believe me! There are spoilers for the first story in here, BTW, so be forewarned. Well, enjoy the story. Oh, and if you have any comments, critiques, flames, etc., you can mail them to me when I finally get an address. :) Have fun!!!

**Dedication:**

This story is dedicated to Kira, without whom the Eysu Moraht would never have existed, not to mention to my prereaders, without whom this story would not have existed. Thanks for the death threats on the previous one. You've given me a goal to reach. 

Also, this story is written in loving memory of Eloise and Jimmy Hill, and of Anne King.

* * *

STAR TREK: ALLIANCE OF HOPE  
The Things Which I Have Seen  
by Yuuki Miyaka  
Chapter 3

Arys watched the others in her small group. It had been eight months since they had liberated her from the SSTF, and she still was more than a little withdrawn. The others, with the exception of Ari, kept a wide berth of her. Ever since she had chased Taran out of her room, they had wondered about her. She knew this, knew that they were concerned. And she knew that none of them could do anything. She had to work through this herself, and she might never be complete again.

She looked down at the model in her hands. It was part of the new ship they were building. It had been created by her, with help from Nog. But she didn't know whether she could finish it or not. All she had so far was a way to connect to normal weaponry. She wanted more on this thing. If they were going to go back to the Alpha Quadrant, then she had to find a way to equip her ship with the latest and best technology, especially weapons-wise. After all, there were all sorts of threats in the Alpha Quadrant, including the Dominion, the Maquis, the Klingons, and even the Federation, if it came down to that.

Looking back up, she saw Ari approaching her, and she sighed. He never did know when to leave well enough alone. She waited for him to stand in front of her, then laughed softly. "Ari, I won't always put up with your company, you know that." It wasn't a question. 

He nodded. "I know. I was wondering how you were coming along with the Bridge's tactical station? Have you found a way to create more connections?" 

She shook her head. "No. And that's going to kill us, you know. We learned about it in the SSTF. If you don't have the best, latest weapons, you become a sitting duck." She looked back at her hands, remembering.

"I think you didn't take that rule too seriously for a while, did you? I wish I could have done more, Arys. We all do. Even Katassa."

Arys' head snapped back up. "Yeah, sure. Ari, we haven't even seen her in six months. Not since we got to Aurahj in the first place. And even then, all she did was say hello. She brings us through seventy years' worth of travel with that fancy SubGate of hers, and then ignores us! Don't give me that crap about her caring. She doesn't, Ari, and you should get used to it. After all, no one truly cares about anyone else!"

Ari grabbed Arys' hand, holding her steady as he looked into her eyes. "Dammit, Arys, listen to me for one moment! She does care, about all of us. And what's more, she has less time than any of us, what with ruling Aurahj. How would you like to be the sole ruler of Bajor?" He paused, and Arys fought briefly for her hands. But his grip was steel, and she couldn't get free. Eventually, she gave up, staring at him in anger. "I didn't think so. Now, I suggest you go over to Jake and ask him if he's thought of anything more to help you. And stay over there, dammit. I won't say this again!" 

Scowling, she obeyed his command. There was something in his tone that brooked no arguments. It was authority.

***

"You have a nice office, Odo. I'm very impressed at how orderly it is." Keurithe walked around the room in question, touching surfaces idly and smiling to herself. And Odo did nothing more than watch her for now. Although he had felt her love for him in the Link, he was still afraid. He had been too wary of his people for too long to believe that one would waltz out of nowhere and not want to take him back. 

"Thank you. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" His words were curt, uncaring. That was the farthest possible emotion from what he was truly feeling, but unless she Linked with him, she would not know this. And he would never invite a Link. It reminded him too much of what he had given up to be here.

"Right to the point, I suppose." Keurithe sighed. "You really should learn the art of small talk, Odo. Life is much more fun that way." Her vague amusement helped him calm down, but he still worried.

"Indeed. Will you answer the question?" 

Keurithe sighed once more. "I wanted to talk to you about my universe. I know you visited there once. I understand that from Linking with you." She trailed off for a few moments, her eyes misty. "I never thought I would get the opportunity to Link with you, Odo. It was a great privilege and pleasure." 

Her words surprised him. He supposed that they should not, but at the same time, he had no idea of just what to say in return. It was too much.

"Anyway, what I wanted to tell you about mostly is how the Founders have changed. Ever since I got to the Great Link and joined them, I have been working to stop their assault on the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. Finally, I succeeded. But my success was short-lived. You see, I overstepped my bounds in ending the war. So they exiled me for a time. They sent me to make the concessions, and to play ambassador to the Solids. I went willingly. I know many of them quite well now, and value their friendship as much as I value my friendships within the Link. But, Odo, I know what you went through, and how you hated our people to the very end. And I wanted to apologize on behalf of all those within the Link. We had no right to treat you the way we did." She trailed off.

It was too much, overwhelming. Odo had known that there was a treaty of some sort being negotiated over with the Founders, but in his prejudice had thought nothing of it. Now, he wondered just what that treaty said.

"You have no reason to apologize, Keurithe," he said gruffly. "You weren't part of my set of Founders, either time. But thank you. It means a great deal."

Keurithe looked at Odo for a long time. "You love her, don't you?" The words were confusing.

"What?"

"Sorry. I tend to switch subjects very rapidly. It comes in handy in negotiations. I was talking about Kira. The one from our universe. You love her, don't you?"

Odo thought for a long time. He had felt no deception from this one, had felt only love, understanding, and acceptance, which is more than he would get from any of the others of his people. But he was still afraid. And unsure of himself. "Y-yes, I suppose I do. But only as a friend." 

Keurithe nodded sagely. "Of course. And you love the Kira of this universe."

His answer was short and simple. "Yes, I do. Very much." 

"May I see? I've never loved a Solid in that manner. Never loved anyone in that manner, really. It would be interesting to see." 

Odo hesistated. She frightened him with her questions. But this was his sister, and the only Changling ever to show him unconditional support. "Yes." The word was curt, but he held out his hand. She took it, melding into him, and once again there was the sensation of soul-on-soul, as though he was touching the most sacred part of her. He gasped, but continued the contact for as long as she did. When she flowed away from him, her face was a study of emotion. 

"That was the single most amazing experience I think I've ever had. It's amazing, Odo. Think about how wonderful that feeling would be for the others to feel."

Odo just grunted. He didn't want the others to feel his love for Kira. That was a sacred thing, about the only thing sacred about him. He couldn't bear for it to be mocked more than it was.

Keurithe looked at him sadly for a long time, not knowing what else to do. Eventually, she left his office, looking for her own quarters, where she could think about everything they had discussed in peace. Especially that love. That was something she would definitely like to feel again, she decided.

***

Arys stood at her security station, a proud smile lighting her eyes, if not her lips. It was an amazing feeling, being on her first ship and knowing that *she* was head of security, not only of the ship itself, but of the entire Alliance, even though the Alliance only had one ship to its name, as yet. 

"The Kumsahmi," she said softly, tasting the name for the thousandth time. In the past few months, she had been able to work through most of her pain and fears left over from her time in the SSTF, and more, she had redefined her relationships with the others. She and Ari were as close as siblings now, she and Katassa were back to being best friends, she rarely saw Jake anymore, but still cared about him. And then there was Nog. Somewhere along the lines, he had become closer to her than anyone save Ari. And she couldn't understand that. 

Ah well, back to the ship at hand. And at hand it was, right under her fingertips. "Kumsahmi," she breathed again, unfortunately right as Nog came up behind her. 

"Yep." Nog laughed. "The Five Friends. Rather appropriate, I think. Have you met the newest doctor?" 

Arys shook her head, watching in amusement as Nog both chatted with her and checked over her station. It wouldn't do if the Kumsahmi gave out during her maiden voyage. "No, I haven't. Is she nice?"

"Yeah, kind of." Nog answered, and Arys cocked her head in confusion. "Well, she's really quiet, and she immediately assumes that everything's her fault. It's almost annoying." 

Arys laughed. "I suppose my way of looking at things is better?" For a moment, Nog joined her laughter before his expression turned serious again. 

"Maybe. I don't think that blaming everything on machines counts, though. Still, I'm almost worried about her. She won't even meet my eyes, Arys."

That surprised Arys, but she rallied. She was in too good a mood to be serious, just now. "Maybe she can't. After all, Nog, you've gotten *so* tall." 

Nog glared up at her. She was the only one who ever got away with teasing him about his small height. "Aww, shut up and go back to dreamland, Arys. Enjoy yourself. We'll leave docking in about an hour, so be prepared. If I were you, I would go over everything with a fine-tooth comb."

Arys nodded at him, and he moved to the next station, giving it a final check-up as she began to set up everything exactly as she wanted it. Most of it was there, but she had to be sure.

From nowhere, a giggle escaped her lips. She ran her fingers over the smooth keypad, almost caressing it, and closed her eyes, dreaming of manning this station forever. Eventually, she would have to move on, but for now, this was a dream come true.

***

Colonel Kira Nerys walked hesitantly into the Infirmary. She still couldn't believe that the doctor was alive, much less that she would get to tell him everything she had felt. She could remember so much about the past, about how she had felt. And overwhelming all of that was the need to tell him goodbye, much as she had gotten to tell Odo and Dax goodbye. It wasn't the same thing, but it still helped her believe that they knew.

"Umm, Doctor?" Her voice sounded so soft and hesitant. She wasn't sure just whether he would know who it was. But when he walked out of his office, it was obvious that he had already been briefed on the situation.

She tried to keep a cool mind in this. She had to be calm and collected, clear-headed. She had to remember that this Bashir didn't know what had happened to the Bashir in her universe. Prophets, how she hated alternate realities.

"I see you've been briefed. Sisko sent me here for a Changling test. He wanted to make absolute sure I was who I said I was. If you wouldn't mind, I'd feel more comfortable if you did the procedure yourself." 

Bashir nodded, all compassionate acceptance. Nerys realised that despite his over-eagerness in the beginning, he had always had that gentle, understanding quality about him. And suddenly, she could understand what Jadzia had seen in him. And it brought tears to her eyes. 

Bashir paused above the small prick he had made in her skin when a tear splashed down onto his wrist. He looked up, wondering at the sight of Kira, even one from another universe, crying. "Is something wrong, Colonel?"

"N-no." One word, but that was all it took. Suddenly, Nerys was crying, completely and totally abandoned. She looked away, but the damage was done. 

Bashir quickly checked the blood, then stood up, standing directly in front of her. She sighed, and when he hesitantly put his arms around her in a comforting fashion, she relaxed into them. "What is it, Colonel?"

Nerys didn't even hear the title. "I keep remembering your funeral. I know it wasn't yours, exactly, but to me it's the same thing. There were so many things I never got to tell you, so many things that I wish I had done, Julian." 

The doctor's eyes widened, but he said nothing, preferring to let her talk this out.

"Do you know that I hated you when you first came to the station? You were so eager, so damned annoying that I wanted to slap you about every five minutes. But somewhere along the way you turned into the best doctor I've ever had the privilege to work with. You were always so kind and considerate of others, even when they weren't as considerate of you. 

"I remember when we teased you about the Carrington award. Your outrage was the funniest thing I'd ever seen, and I was so sure that you would win. I know you wanted to, even though you kept telling us that you didn't. When you lost, and I saw you, it was like I was seeing one of the most mature people in the galaxy. I knew then that you'd grown up from that would-be hero into a good doctor." Nerys trailed off, remembering other times. She relaxed her hold on him, but he didn't pull away. Even though she wasn't the woman he dreamed about, she needed this, so he would give it without worry.

"You know, Colonel, I think I like you." The words were light, cheerful, and they brought Nerys back to herself. She sat up straight, looking at Bashir for a long time. Then she grinned. It wasn't the cocky yet compassionate grin of the Major he knew. It had been honed into true caring by someone or something. And for once, Bashir wondered what had changed her so much.

***

Arys looked around the old station, remembering for herself everything that had happened here, all of the dinners that she had shared with Jake and Benjamin, all of the times that Jake had taken her to the holosuite. Right now, he was holed up with his father. She had been invited to join them, but had declined, knowing that they would eventually discuss the SSTF, and not wanting to be around for that. It was still difficult for her to talk about.

Instead, she wandered around the station itself, looking for old friends. And she saw the last person she expected to see on the station, Gul Dukat. Without thinking, she walked right up to him.

"Dukat, what are you doing here?" She addressed him familiarly, even though they weren't on the same level, because of his son. She had from the beginning. Ari had told her that it ticked him off, and at the time, she had gleaned great enjoyment from that fact. Now, she didn't care. It was habit.

"Ahh, Arys." The words were warmer than usual. She narrowed her gaze, worried. "I didn't expect you here ever again, after what happened at the SSTF. Imagine, you just up and disappeared. Whatever happened to you, Arys?" His words were cold, but she just smiled at him.

"The SSTF has been taken care of. But suffice to say, I needed rescuing, and your son, as part of a team, came to my aid. Thank you, Dukat, for teaching him right from wrong, if only by example." 

Dukat stared at her for a few more minutes before she turned and left him to his own devices. He knew what she meant. Wandering aimlessly, she found herself suddenly in front of the holosuites. She had taken the precaution of purchasing an 'anytime' token from Quark, just in case. Now, she was glad. She decided quickly, and went inside.

Once in the holosuite itself, she said aloud, "Program Jake alpha 10." The holosuite changed to reveal a small pond with a bridge going across it. Staring at the small fishing pond, she could believe that this was Paradise. Sinking down onto the bridge, she thought about everything that had happened, and realised something about herself. Ari was right.

She could deal with this herself.

***

Arys turned the last page of the book, then set it away from her. For a long moment, she stared at the cover of the book, thinking to herself. So many memories, each one more precious to her than the last. And where had she ended up? 

She was here, with Jake, wondering if and when she would ever see the others. And she was afraid. Jake is different here, she thought to herself. We have almost nothing in common, save for the dreams. Is that enough? Can he love me here? Can I love him?

Her fingers stole back over the cover of the book in a light caress, and she shuddered, then looked at the time. A gasp escaped her lips. Dinner! I completely missed it! She smiled softly, then padded into the small room that served as her kitchen. She still couldn't make anything edible, but that was what replicators were for, right?

"Ummm, I know what I want. Shrimp creole, with a side of wild rice and mashed potatoes." Jake had introduced her to that particular joy in her dreams, and it still remained one of her favourite foods. She grabbed the marterialising dish and headed back into the other room, seating herself in front of the pile of books she had pulled out, wondering whether she wanted to continue her trek into the past.

***

Odo was in his quarters, just oozing about and trying not to think about what it meant that Keurithe and Colonel Kira were on the station. Even in his thoughts, he couldn't call her Nerys. It was too hard, too much. He wanted so much that he could not have, and she knew it.

As if thinking about her had summoned her, there was a chime at his door. He coelesced into his standard humanoid shape and said, "Enter." She did.

"Colonel." Odo was having difficulty keeping his jaw from impacting with the floor. "What are you doing here?"

Nerys nearly cried at that. It wasn't the greeting she had been expecting, or even hoping for. She had been the one wronged, and yet he was acting as though she had no right to visit him.

"Well, Odo, I just thought I might visit you, see what you were doing. Do you want me to leave?" It cost her a lot to ask that question. But she knew it cost him even more to answer it.

"No. You can stay. I think I would enjoy talking to you." If Odo had needed to breathe, his breath would be ragged right then. As it was, he completely forgot to simulate breathing, which Nerys found amusing. 

She began laughing, and with some confusion, Odo finally joined her. After all, he had missed her very much. When they were done, she touched his arm and slid to the floor, knowing from long experience that he didn't keep chairs in his quarters. Odo smiled at her, and slid down to join her.

"It was a surprise to find out that I was in this universe. Perhaps the Prophets are looking out for us." Odo shifted his gaze away from her, and that gave her the courage to ask him what she had come to. "Odo, why did you run out on me like that? I don't think I deserve that treatment from anyone, least of all you."

Odo's shoulders sagged, and he turned so that he was staring helplessly into her eyes. "Colonel . . . Kira . . . *Nerys*, I was afraid." He thought back to that evening, and a hint of shame came into his eyes. "I love you, but it's *my* Kira, this Kira, that I'm in love with. And I shouldn't have done something like that without meaning it."

Nerys' eyes watered. Now, she knew. "No, Odo, you shouldn't have. But we're both to blame. You aren't the Odo I'm in love with, either. Can we call it even? Maybe get back to being friends?"

The hope in the gaze that Odo turned on her left Nerys' heart shorn in two. "I'd like that, N-nerys." 

She smiled gently. "Good. Odo, I have a question to ask you, friend to friend." Odo nodded, and she continued. "Why haven't you told her yet, Odo? Not what happened between us. I don't see why that ever has to leave this room. But why not tell her how you feel?"

Odo turned away, depression in his gaze. "I . . . can't, Nerys. She's involved with Shakaar. I don't want her to be unhappy." 

Nerys' grin was wide when he turned back to her. "Odo, I can speak from experience here. That relationship doesn't mean as much to her as you do. In a few months, Shakaar is going to be found with another woman if Kira remains with him. And then she will be heartbroken, and she might never find love if you don't tell her how you feel."

Odo's eyes flashed. "You don't know that will happen, Nerys. This universe is different from yours. In this one, Jake is pursuing a writing career. He's not going to be the head of some organization known as the Eysu Moraht. And there are hundreds of other little differences that make up this universe into its own, unique pattern. Any one of them could keep Shakaar with Kira for eternity." Odo trailed off, pained by the idea but wanting to defend Kira's choice nonetheless.

Nerys, in her turn, stared at him. "I wonder if my Odo was this adamant during my relationship with Shakaar." She shook her head. "You're right, of course. I wasn't thinking. But I want to see you happy, Odo. And I know in my heart that Kira will love you, if you just give her the chance." With that, she stood up, walking out of the room.

Odo sat on the ground, staring at the far wall blankly, wondering how he should react to that. And wondering whether she was right. Would Kira love him, given the opportunity? Would he ever find out?

***

Arys looked down at the books in front of her, when her computer signalled that she had an incoming message. She stood, going to the screen and setting in the code. To her surprise, Jake's face stared back at her. It was apologetic. "Arys, I'm afraid that I have to put off getting together with you tonight. My grandfather's very sick, and he just got a lot worse." Arys' heart jumped into her throat.

"What can I do, Jake?" 

Jake shook his head. "Nothing, right now, but thanks. I'll make it up to you later, okay?" The sheer pain in his face kept her quiet. She nodded once, and closed the channel, tears springing to her face. She needed a good memory right now.

She moved back to the books and without looking picked up the one with the midnight blue binding. Her fingers caressed the worn cover, and paper pages. She loved the feel of the paper underneath her fingertips, a love she knew had come from Jake. Her breath caught in her throat, and quickly, she turned to the first memory.

***

Ari, Katassa, and Arys stood in the dark room, watching the flame burn. Arys was scared, not knowing how they would react to her request. But she had to do it. These people meant so much to her. Too much for her to just ignore the ceremony altogether.

"Ari? Katassa? I was wondering if I could ask you something. Well, first, let me give you a little background, so you understand." She flushed, knowing she was putting off the question.

"You see, in the Resistance, whenever two people became very close, but not lovers, they usually declared each other l'sonneth. I guess the closest translation is soul-sibling, or blood brother. It was a really simple ceremony, and one that the Cardassians couldn't detect. After that, the two were of the same family. They were welcome in each other's safehouses, etc. It was a good way. 

"Anyway, I was wondering if the two of you would do me the honor of becoming my l'sonneths? You wouldn't have to be so to each other, if we did the ceremony properly." Arys had to add that last part. She had seen how close Katassa and Ari had become since Jake's promotion party. 

Ari's eyes twinkled, and Katassa blushed. But both nodded slowly. "I think we'd both be honored, Arys," Ari said to her. 

Arys nodded, then pulled out a pair of scissors. "I need a lock of your hair, each of you. Usually the one against the nape of the neck works best." She handed the scissors to them, and they just stared at her for a long moment. Ari was the first one to make a decision. 

With a swift movement, he cut the piece of hair in question, then passed the scissors over the Katassa. She sighed, but did the same. Arys took the two locks of hair, and moved over to a table set up in a darkened corner of the room. Ari grinned. "I take it this ceremony is supposed to be at night?" 

"Nope. But you get the full effect if it's dark out. And I don't want you to miss any of this." Arys grinned, then took the scissors and cut off a lock of her own hair. She placed it in a small bowl, then placed the other two in their own respective bowls. After she was done, she turned back to them. "Who wants to go first?" 

Ari turned to Katassa with a smile, but she motioned for him to go first. A short laugh, and he agreed. "I'll go. I think Katassa's afraid." 

Katassa and Arys grinned at that. "I am not afraid. I just want to see what's involved in this ceremony." 

Arys nodded slowly, then took the hair out of two of the three bowls. She twined the hair together, and dropped it into a fourth bowl that seemed almost invisible. Ari was willing to bet latinum that it was black. She snatched the hair out quickly, and went over to the flame burning brightly in the center of the room. With a quick shrug, she tossed the twined hair into the flame.

Ari flinched. He had smelled burned hair before, and knew that it was unpleasant in the extreme. But instead of the awful smell he expected, a whiff of flowers came from the flame, only for a moment. And as he watched, two colors lifted from the flame, heading for the ceiling. One was red, a blood red that he wouldn't have expected to show up in the room at all. The other was a bright sky-blue. The two colors combined to form a bright violet, then disappeared completely. 

Arys looked over at Ari and Katassa, and was more than pleased to see the wonder on their faces. She, personally, had seen more than her share of these ceremonies, and was used to it. But these two had never even heard of this ceremony before, and so hadn't had a clue of what to expect. While they were staring at the flame, trying to calm themselves, she cut one more lock of hair, treating it quickly. 

"Katassa, are you ready?" She turned to Katassa, who nodded silently. With a slight smile, she tossed in the hair that she had prepared. It went up with a soft crackle, and this time the colors were forest green and sky-blue. As the others watched, the two colors combined into a third, an aquamarine color which then slipped out of eyesight. 

A near-silent exhale let Arys know that the others were more than impressed by what had occurred. She grinned softly, then said, "Show's over guys. And I'm now your sister." With a small grin, she brought the lights up and blew out the flame. The two came up to her, hugging her close for a single instant, then went back to marvelling at the wonderful ceremony. 


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

Of course, any characters and places you recognize are not mine. They were conceived by the brilliant Gene Roddenberry, and copyright by Paramount.  But I can still wish, can't I? The characters of Ari Dukat, Myran Arys, and Katassa *are* however, mine (finally, *something!*), and the plotline is mine. Thank goodness!!!

**Author's Notes: **

Here we go again! This is the second story in a series. You don't have to read the first story, but it sure helps! Believe me! There are spoilers for the first story in here, BTW, so be forewarned. Well, enjoy the story. Oh, and if you have any comments, critiques, flames, etc., you can mail them to me when I finally get an address. :) Have fun!!!

**Dedication:**

This story is dedicated to Kira, without whom the Eysu Moraht would never have existed, not to mention to my prereaders, without whom this story would not have existed. Thanks for the death threats on the previous one. You've given me a goal to reach. 

Also, this story is written in loving memory of Eloise and Jimmy Hill, and of Anne King.

* * *

STAR TREK: ALLIANCE OF HOPE  
The Things Which I Have Seen  
by Yuuki Miyaka  
Chapter 4

Arys walked into Jake's office, knowing he was waiting for her. With a sigh, she saw that his chair was facing the window, which in turned looked out upon a lifeless plain. She knew that plain. It was where the school was going to go, eventually. As of now, plans were underway, but it was still very early in the game to be sure of anything right now.

"Mmm, nice view, sir." Arys' eyes twinkled as she said that. She knew he had no idea who was behind him. He was good at recognizing voices, but he hadn't heard hers in well over two months. 

"Yes, it is, Arys. And since when do you call me sir?" Jake swung around to face her as she stepped back in shock. A soft grin lit his face. "Did you think I'd forgotten your voice, Arys? I'm not that bad."

"Umm, no. But it's been a while, and I wasn't sure if you would remember immediately." The excuse sounded lame, even to her. She gave up in defeat, and watched as he stood up.

"Two months and twenty days isn't that long, Arys. You know that. Especially not for us. After all, we have too many things to do now to worry about spending time with anyone." 

She nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. At first, it was just the Kumsahmi. Then the D'Harincoort had been added to their fleet, and the Sulheiwa. And suddenly there was no time for anything else, not even each other.

Jake moved to the replicator, ordering for the both of them with ease. They used to eat like this on a regular basis, Arys remembered. Before she started taking lunch with Nog. Perhaps she should go back to this old ritual. It seemed so right. But, no. Right now she needed Nog's companionship more. Jake was too demanding, even without saying or expecting anything.

He brought her the food, and she stared at it, wondering what he would say if she told him she'd already lunched with Nog. She knew that he wouldn't be angry, just disappointed. Better, she supposed, to just eat the food and pretend that she wasn't already full.

"So, Jake, what did you want to talk to me about?" They flinched at the same time. The words were too cold, too distant when they exited her mouth. It was as though they were strangers, instead of the best of friends. 

"I wanted to talk to you about the Eysu Moraht. It's been suggested that we create a school of our own, as you know. And I've decided that we are. What I really need now are willing teachers, and a name." He sighed. "Not necessarily in that order. You'd be surprised how few teachers are willing to work at a school with no name."

"Actually, I wouldn't," she countered, knowing what he meant. "But we'll table that. What does this have to do with me? I don't have any contacts, and as for names, Nog and I were bantering about that over lunch the other day. He suggested using Aurahj, like we normally do. School of Hope, like the Eysu itself. Eysu Madrokul. I like it."

Jake nodded slowly, looking thoughtful. "Yes, that would work. School of Hope. That's really what we are, I suppose. Even if it does sound a bit pretentious. After all, we couldn't call ourselves just anything after the way we barged in and made a name for ourselves, right?"

"Right!" Arys looked at her old friend for a long moment, before pushing away the food. "Jake, I really do have to be going. I have practice at this time, and I thought you were going to have something urgent for me." She smiled to let him know that she didn't mean for the words to be as curt as they sounded.

"Just one more question, Arys. Would you be willing to become the Dean of the Security Division of the Eysu Madrokul?" He tested out the name, and found it just right. 

Arys stared at Jake for a long moment, before coming back to herself. With a soft smile, she nodded slowly. "Yes, Jake. I would."

***

Keurithe hated second-guessing herself. She hated that more than anything else, except perhaps knowing how much her people liked hurting others. So standing outside Major Kira's quarters, wondering if she should go in had to be one of the hardest things she had ever done. Even joining the Great Link wasn't that difficult. 

Finally, she raised a hand and signalled the door chime. Within moments, Kira was there, standing at the door in front of her. Kira's face was closed, understandably so. Keurithe would wager latinum that she had been kidnapped on that moon, much the same as had happened in Keurithe's own universe. 

"Major, can we talk? I'd like to ask you something." Keurithe's voice was soft, soothing. She knew she was going to be hated for her race. It was a given, and she didn't let it bother her. These people, Kira especially, had a right to hate her for that. But if she could use her diplomatic nature to change that, then all the better. And Kira wasn't one to be openly cruel, unless the situation warrented it. And this one wouldn't.

Kira nodded, moving away from the door, but not speaking. She was still dressed in her duty uniform. Keurithe remembered her first dinner with the Colonel, and decided that must not be all that uncommon. Hadn't the Colonel said something about being more comfortable in the uniform than out of it?

"What is it you wanted to ask me?" Kira's voice was a little hard, a little cold, and Keurithe smiled. Here was her chance. 

"Well, Major, I was wondering what exactly your relationship was with Odo." Kira stepped back in surprise, Keurithe saw, and her smile grew slightly. Obviously, this was something that Kira had been considering recently.

"I . . . we're friends, why?" The caution surprised Keurithe more than anything. She tried to recall how difficult it was for Bajorans to talk about their feelings, and remembered that Bajorans were very open, unlike the Vulcans. So what could be the problem here? 

"Well, I was talking with Odo, and he mentioned your name. Not very often, of course, but he never mentioned any other names, so I was left to wonder." Keurithe knew she was walking on thin ice. After all, if Kira went to Odo with this conversation, she would have no defenses against him. She had let him see everything about her in that first Link. 

Kira's eyes widened at the implications of that particular comment. She sank down into a chair, and as Keurithe watched closely, she started fidgeting. It wasn't immediately apparent, but Keurithe, who was trained not only in diplomacy but also in observation, noticed. "What were the two of you talking about in the first place?"

Now was the time for true discretion. Keurithe knew that she couldn't just tell Kira how Odo felt. It would hurt any possible relationship between them. But if she could hint enough for Kira to start thinking of him as an emotional being, perhaps the rest would come on its own. But what to say?

Keurithe shrugged. "This and that. His happiness that the Founders in my time period were willing to negotiate with the Solids instead of killing them. And also the fact that he got the chance to see Colonel Kira again. Mostly, though, what his life was like here. I find it odd that he would mention only you, though. And the Link was interesting. So many emotions that I'd never felt before. I couldn't even begin to name most of them." 

Kira was fingering something in her hands. Keurithe looked closely, and saw that it was her earring. That was interesting. Perhaps it meant something. But Keurithe couldn't be sure at this point. And Kira still seemed wary of her. It might be prudent to confront that now, rather than waiting until later. Besides, if the confrontation would get her even more confused, then she might be willing to look at everything logically, and Keurithe was sure that Odo had given Kira plenty to think about, if she only would.

"Kira, you seem . . . upset at my being here. Did I interrupt something important?" Keurithe was careful to sound cautious and worried. She hated manipulating her emotions in such a way, but it was better than screwing up here.

"What? Oh, no. You didn't interrupt something. I suppose I'm still wondering what happened to the Founders, and why my other self was travelling with you." Good answer. Not completely diplomatic, but she had never expected Kira to be diplomatic in the first place. So all was good.

"I'm the ambassador from the Founders. We decided to make peace with the Solids in my universe, and I was sent to handle negotiations. It's a difficult job, because there's only so much my people are willing to give up or forgive, but I'm working on that. Did Odo tell you nothing of me?" Keurithe knew he hadn't. She hadn't given him the time to.

"Uh, no. Should he have?" Kira wasn't thinking straight at this point. Her answers to Keurithe's questions proved that beyond a shadow of a doubt.

"Of course, he should have. I know how uncomfortable you must feel, after being kidnapped by the Founders, to find yourself talking to one." That caught Kira's attention, as she knew it would.

"You know about the kidnap? We never talked about that to anyone. And you don't consider Odo one of the Founders?" Keurithe smiled again. Such were the questions of the confused.

"I know about the kidnapping. I was, after all, in the Great Link for some time before being sent here as an ambassador. I know that they kidnapped you, and impersonated you to make Odo come back to them, and that it backfired because the idiot who was doing that little stint didn't know who she was impersonating, or why.

"As to your other question, no, I don't consider Odo one of the Founders. He has more sense than that. And more compassion and love for the Solids. He would never feel comfortable oppressing them, just as I don't. That's why I've worked with my people to get them to understand the wrong in what they are doing. It finally worked. I'm just sorry that Odo didn't have the opportunity to do what I am, but of course, he grew up with the Bajorans and Cardassians, in the middle of the Occupation. I can certianly understand his unwillingness to do so." Keurithe knew, by this time, that she had won. Kira was considering what she had said with great concentration. Now was the time to extricate herself from this conversation and leave Kira to wonder.

"I should be going, though. I promised to meet with Nerys for her lunch. She said something about trying an old restaurant, and then terrorizing Quark, and I want to see what sort of thrills Odo gets out of that one. I shall talk with you again later, I hope." Keurithe left, patting herself on the back. It was a good job, she decided. Now if Kira would only take the bait, all would be good.

***

The halls of the Eysu Madrokul were crowded, Arys noticed with amusement. It was the very first day of classes, and everyone seemed nervous. As Arys watched from her door, she caught sight of Jake roaming the halls along with the students, and waved at him. He smiled, waving back. And then the bell rang, and she walked back into her room, anxious to get started. 

The class was not full, but was a reasonable size. She had asked that her classes be kept down to about twenty or thirty students so that she could work with each student personally, as well as all of them together. Jake had taken her request very seriously, she saw by the PADD in front of her. There were exactly twenty students, all medical, as she had also requested. She smiled very slightly. There were good points to having the Dean as a best friend.

"Well, class, it's time to begin. I'd like you to check off on the computer in your desks that you are here. That will be a standard ritual in this class. I would suggest doing it the moment you come in, because after today it's up to you. If you miss more than three classes, you are behind the others, and I will have to talk to you personally.

"Now, I want you to know I'm not an unreasonable person, nor am I a particularly cruel one. I know each of you are medical students, and thus need to protect your hands more than any other part of your body. I can appreciate that. My first year in StarFleet Academy was spent rooming with a medical student, so I also have some idea of how difficult the studies are in that course." Arys paused, looking around the room to see if her speech had had any effect on the students before her. They all seemed very impressed and nervous.

"This doesn't mean that I'm going to go easy on you, or let up. Your classes and work are your responsibility. But if you are having trouble with a course, and it's seeping into other courses, such as mine, I'd like you to know that you can come talk to me. I'd like you to. 

"Now, as far as the training goes, this class meets twice a week, for two hours. Other than that, you will have to put in at least an hour a day in the gym, training your body to accept the new changes in it. If you don't, I can promise you that you will regret it. Are there any questions?"

One student raised his hand, and Arys smiled. The others seemed too in awe of her to ask anything, but this guy seemed both cocky and self-assured. She would have to see what he was like outside of class. "Yes, Cadet Yuki?"

"I was wondering if it was true that you were the one to expose the Special Security Training Facility a few years ago?" Arys was surprised. She hadn't expected any of these to know about that.

"Yes, it is. Why do you want to know, Cadet?" Arys made her voice cold. She didn't want to talk about that time in her life.

"Because obviously, in order to expose it, you had to know about it. Did you train there for a while?" Arys sighed, seeing that she wouldn't get out of this conversation, but seeing no point in discussing it in front of the entire class.

"Before I answer your question, Cadet, class is dismissed. Cadet Yuki, you may come with me to discuss this further. The rest of you will be expected to report here in two days. And bring a towel and a set of gym clothes. If you don't, you are responsible for yourself."

Arys led Yuki into her personal gym. She had petitioned for this when the Madrokul was being built, and had gotten approval, as long as she used it for her advanced students, with whom she would work one-on-one. Now, she stood in the center of the practise arena, watching Yuki silently. Finally, she spoke. "Yes, Cadet. I trained there for a year and a half before I left. Why are you asking me about this?"

Yuki suddenly looked extremely uncomfortable, and Arys got a flash. It was confirmed seconds later, as Yuki answered her question. "I had a brother who was training there. One day, we got a letter that he had left. We expected to see him again, but we never did. Do you think that any of them other than you got out?" Arys sighed.

"No. I'd wager your brother was executed, much as they meant to do with me. They were very, very good about not letting on to the students. He might have died an accidental death, but I'd wager good latinum on the execution." Arys noticed Yuki's expression at that time. He was obviously sad, but he didn't look at all surprised. "You'd guessed as much, hadn't you?" Yuki just nodded, before turning and leaving. And Arys was left wondering if she had done right to tell him what she thought.

***

Odo heard his door chime, and sighed internally. He hated this, hated having unannounced visitors. For that matter, he hated having announced visitors. But that wasn't important right now. Making whoever was outside go away was. 

He reformed from the imitation of the plant Kira had given him into his usual humanoid shape and strode to the door. With a gruff comment, he commanded the door to open, and there she was. His breath left his body in surprise as he stared at Major Kira Nerys. As he had called her once, *his* Kira. 

He stepped back, letting her in without a word. Despite all that had happened, he didn't need to talk to her. She still understood so many of his unspoken comments. The thought made him smile a little. But her reaction to that smile was strange. She stared at him warily, almost as though she had no idea who he was or what he wanted. And while he knew she didn't really know what he wanted, she surely knew who he was.

"Ummm, Odo?" She was the first to break the silence. He watched her, knowing that she must have a reason to come here. "I needed to ask you something. It's about your time in the other universe." 

He stiffened. He knew she noticed, but he had hoped that she would never find out what he'd done there. The guilt he still felt was too great. Still, he couldn't lie to her. He had sworn never to do that after all the problems her lie had caused them. It had taken a while for him to realise that he still trusted her, and even longer for her to realise that.

"Why do you want to know, Major?" Perhaps it was the title, perhaps just the way he asked his question, but he saw her flinch and he knew that he had hurt her very much.

"That conversation Dax and I had, about Shakaar. Did that have anything to do with your visit to the other universe?" He wished she could realise how much agony and pain she was putting him through with these questions.

"Yes, Major. It did. Why do you ask?" Once again, the flinch. Odo wanted to run, wanted to get out of this room. He suddenly realised that the pain of that stasis field Garak had used on him was nothing compared to this. 

"Odo, we used to talk about everything. So why didn't you talk to me about that universe. Especially when it was obvious that you spent a great deal of time with my alternate self?" Further and further into a corner, and all he could do was watch her push him there.

And then he made what was possibly the greatest mistake of his entire life. "Major, some things are very private, including what happened in that universe. Besides which, you are a completely different person from Nerys." The moment the name was out of his mouth, he knew what he had done. He had given her possibly the greatest clue to how he felt, and she would assume it was with Nerys, not with her. And all because of the plea he had answered before.

Her face fell. She stared at him, pleading with him to take it back, to make it her name, not her counterpart's. But he couldn't. Because it was the truth. Amazingly, she rallied. 

"Odo, what really happened between the two of you?" He held her gaze for as long as he could, before turning away to the window.

"Major, I . . . ." She never let him finish.

"Dammit, Odo! Call me Nerys for *once* in my life!" Her eyes were cold, the expression behind them pure fury. Odo could feel that, even though he didn't see it.

"Nerys, it doesn't matter now. I don't know if it ever did, except to her and to me. And I'd rather not talk about it." There are no words, he thought briefly. 

As he watched the stars, Kira collected herself. "You made love to her, didn't you. If it was anything else, you could tell me. You have in the past. But not that. And so you give yourself away, even without saying a word." He nodded, not trusting his voice any longer. "Why her, Odo?" 

"Ask her, Nerys. She's you, in another universe. The two of you should be able to talk reasonably well." Odo hated denying her an answer, but he was afraid of what he would answer if he didn't.

"Odo," she said quietly, hesitantly. Odo gestured for her to continue, a bare jerk of his head. She took it. "Why not me?" 

Odo stiffened, pain warring with surprise for the true hold to his face. Surprise and shock won out, and he turned slowly, only to find the room vacated. She hadn't stayed for the answer after all.

***

Arys paced the floor, waiting for everything to be in place. Her frustration must have been apparent to Jake, because he smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. She sighed, looking back at him. Captain Sisko looked back at her, though, not Jake, and that frustrated her more than anything else. In the past year, he had seen her all of twice, and those were because she'd had to bring cadets to his attention. Now, she shrugged off the comforting hand, instead going and sitting beside Nog, who seemed as anxious as she.

Nog grinned a little at her, but it was a sick smile, and the two of them turned their attention back to the students in the connecting room. "The Kobayashi Maru," she whispered. 

"Revised," Nog reminded her, his anxiety hidden by his cheerful nature. She smiled at him softly, then looked back up at Jake. But she didn't understand Jake's expression.

The students performed as badly as expected, but no worse than that. Their good job alone did wonders for Arys' worry, as it seemed to do for Nog. He took her hand, holding it tightly as the last final battle took over, and then it was done, the cadets were all 'dead,' and she and Nog were left alone as Jake went to discuss the test with them. 

"What do you think, Nog?" It was a moment before Arys reclaimed her hand. Nog smiled sadly.

"They did better than I was hoping they would. That in itself says a lot. But at the same time, I still worry that we didn't teach them enough. They did die." That was what finally made Arys laugh, and Nog looked at her in suprise.

"They were supposed to, Nog. It's a no-win situation. They are not physically capable of winning. That's why it's such a perfect test. It doesn't score how well they fight, or how much they know. It scores what they do with their knowledge. Do they back off, or do they fight? Do they expend lives, or do they just ignore the problem in the first place?" Nog nodded slightly, looking a lot better.

And Arys was surprised to realise that she felt better, too.

***

Keurithe sat at the table, waiting patiently for Nerys to show up. And she wasn't disappointed. "What happened to you, Colonel?" Nerys just laughed.

"I was looking around the place. It's amazing, how different it is now. It's still Deep Space Nine, not New Bajor. That alone is amazing, but the fact that it's still beautiful is beyond imagining." With a delighted smile, she sat down opposite the Changeling, and consulted the menu.

Keurithe took the opening. "You know Odo and Dax, don't you?" Nerys looked surprised at the question, but answered it nonetheless.

"Yes, I do. They visited my universe a few months ago. It was . . . a surprise, to say the least." Nerys looked away, and Keurithe decided to press.

"Weren't you and Odo involved in the past? The Odo from your universe, I mean?" Keurithe wasn't going as carefully here. Why, she didn't know. It didn't seem the time or place. Still, she had to wonder a bit.

"Yes. We became lovers a few months before he died. I think it was the best time of my entire life." Her expression turned sad, distant. "Odo was perhaps the greatest man I ever knew. We could talk without saying a word. He loved me for longer than I knew, and he was patient enough to wait for me to be ready for that love. I don't think I would have been if he had told me immediately. It was too selfless a love." That made Keurithe laugh, and Nerys looked up. "What?"

"Love like that can't be *that* selfless. After all, he wanted you all to himself, so it had to be a little selfish." 

Nerys thought about that for a moment, the grinned. Time had allowed her to cope enough to remember the good times. "I suppose you're right, at that. I just wish that he'd gotten to be accepted into his people as he had once wished to be." 

Keurithe sighed, looking away. "Perhaps he didn't, but I'm trying to help this Odo come to terms with that. He and I have so much in common. I was sent out to explore when I was an infant as well. I ended up with the Aurahj. For a long time, I thought they were my people, but I guess I was wrong. But it was the Aurahj who taught me to value Solids as much as Changlings. And for that, I will work towards peace between our peoples."

Nerys listened to Keurithe, and smiled gently. "You are one of the best people I've ever known, Keurithe. I just hope that you can help this Odo. He's . . . special to me, and I care about him very much. For now, though, I'm hungry. How about you talk for a while? Tell me what you're planning to do at the meeting, if we ever get there."

***

Arys looked around the darkened corridor, smiling slightly. It had been a long time since she had snuck into Ari's quarters. It had been a long time since she had snuck into anyone's quarters, for that matter. Now, standing outside his door with the code that would allow her in running through her head, she sighed slightly. 

"Computer, sequence five three seven nine." The computer responded immediately, and the doors swished open. Arys stepped inside, looking around the outer room. There he was, facing the window. 

"Hello, Arys. Need to talk?" His voice was distant, sad, and Arys stared at him. 

"How did you know?" 

"Because if you didn't, you would be in your own rooms, sleeping right now. I know what type of day you had." A short laugh later, he turned to face her. "And besides, it's rather obvious that Jake has upset you somehow."

"Oh, Ari," she mumbled. He looked at her. "He's ignoring me. I thought we were friends, but anytime I go near him now, I see Captain Sisko, not Jake, and it frustrates me. How am I supposed to be close to someone who's alien to me?" That got a rise out of Ari.

"Arys, look who you're talking to right now? I'm alien to you. We all are." His grin still held an air of sadness about it, but it was better.

"That's not what I mean, Ari, and you know it! Jake and I knew each other. We were closer than anyone save you and Katassa, and now that's gone. And I don't know what to do anymore about that. Am I supposed to ignore it? Am I supposed to ignore him the way he ignores me?"

"I'd say personally that you should talk to him, but I think that's going to be a bit hard. Katassa says he's getting a promotion in about a month. She wants to be here, but she's not sure she can be. And it's up to all of us to decide what to do about the ceremony." Ari smiled again, and again it didn't dispel the sadness around him.

"Well, that's simple, at least. Don't let him know about it. It'll be a surprise. He said once that his favourite birthday party was the surprise one his father threw for him one year. So I'll waylay him and ask him to work on a report with me or something, and the rest of you will set up the party and get Katassa down for it. I think she should get to give him the pip, if she can make it. She's the one who sees him the least, after all." Arys nodded, knowing that those decisions would work best. 

Ari just grinned. "Sounds to me as though you know him very well."

"Ari, what's wrong?" The question took him off-guard. That was obvious the moment she asked it. "C'mon. You can tell me. We're family, after all." 

"It's Katassa. I . . . I love her." Arys nodded slowly, waiting for Ari to continue. He did. "I just don't know how to tell her. It's not like we can spend much time together, and I never seem to be with her when the time is right." 

"Ari, you have to go for it. I think the party would be best. The perfect place. After all, you can slip out early if you need to." She grinned slyly at Ari's look of shock, and the two sat together in silence. There was really nothing more to be said.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

Of course, any characters and places you recognize are not mine. They were conceived by the brilliant Gene Roddenberry, and copyright by Paramount.  But I can still wish, can't I? The characters of Ari Dukat, Myran Arys, and Katassa *are* however, mine (finally, *something!*), and the plotline is mine. Thank goodness!!!

**Author's Notes: **

Here we go again! This is the second story in a series. You don't have to read the first story, but it sure helps! Believe me! There are spoilers for the first story in here, BTW, so be forewarned. Well, enjoy the story. Oh, and if you have any comments, critiques, flames, etc., you can mail them to me when I finally get an address. :) Have fun!!!

**Dedication:**

This story is dedicated to Kira, without whom the Eysu Moraht would never have existed, not to mention to my prereaders, without whom this story would not have existed. Thanks for the death threats on the previous one. You've given me a goal to reach. 

Also, this story is written in loving memory of Eloise and Jimmy Hill, and of Anne King.

* * *

STAR TREK: ALLIANCE OF HOPE  
The Things Which I Have Seen  
by Yuuki Miyaka  
Chapter 5

She had no idea why she had accepted this date. It wasn't her first, so she couldn't blame her nervousness on that. It was something deeper. Did she really want to be here? Was that where her nervousness stemmed from? Or was it the fact that her date was also one of her best friends?

Knowing she had accepted, she swallowed her fear and walked into the large room, seemingly at ease. And there, looking more handsome than she had ever before seen him, was Nog. She smiled then, knowing her fears were only uncertainty and not based on anything concrete, and went to him. 

"Hello, Nog. I'm sorry I'm so late." Those beside Nog smiled at her, nodding their heads, but it was Nog himself that she was focussed on.

"I know you just like dramatic entrances, Arys." But as he said that, he grinned at her, taking her hand in his. And surprisingly, that felt right. 

The evening went well. And toward the end of it, Nog left the party, taking a chance and asking her back to his quarters. She accepted yet again, knowing that this wouldn't be the last time something like this happened. But when they got to the rooms, they were both nervous. 

"Nog, I had a wonderful evening at that party with you. Moreso than I've had in a long time. What made you decide to ask me, instead of one of your other ladies?" Arys was openly curious, and had never been one to hold back a comment in the face of friends, unless it was for their own good.

Nog averted his gaze, looking at the floor. "I really just thought that it might be fun to see you again. Jake's had you all to himself for some time now. And, well, I did enjoy his promotion party. Especially dancing with you." 

Arys thought about that for a second, then realised what he was talking about. Her face flushed a dull red as she realised that he was commenting on the kiss she had given him. She hadn't been thinking, and the kiss had truly been one of the best she'd ever had. She smiled as she remembered wondering how he could kiss so well with all those sharp teeth. 

"Nog, can I ask a question?" At his nod, she continued. "What do you think of me?" 

He looked surprised, but pursued the conversation gamely. "You're one of the greatest people I know, Arys. You're intelligent and kind and, well, . . ." He trailed off, his voice becoming a mumble.

"What?" Arys asked, not sure if she had heard the last correctly.

"You're beautiful. Even clothed." Nog grinned crookedly to show that the statement had been a joke, but Arys didn't notice. 

He had been considering her. If he said that last, he had to have been. But was she ready for this? And as if to make a mockery of her, her mind whispered, "Yes, you're ready." 

She nodded at Nog, and he waited for her to finish thinking. It wasn't long, but he knew that this was different territory from that either had ever been on before. Moments passed, and she regarded him strangely. And then, she leaned over and kissed him.

When the kiss was over, they both sat back, staring at each other in shock. Arys was the first to speak.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Nog grinned back at her, and she had to keep herself from laughing at her own remark. "Care to try it again?"

***

Nerys stood in the entrance of the Replimat, surprised. She knew she shouldn't be, but all the same, it had shocked her to realise that the Jake Sisko in this time period was still very young. More than that, he wasn't the cadet she remembered from that age. In fact, he was sitting in the Replimat working on some sort of paper. She tried to remember what the Jake in her universe had been doing at that age, but all she could remember was a subspace message from the Academy saying that he had gone AWOL, along with many of his friends. It had been her job, along with Dax's, to help her future husband deal with his loss. And it hadn't been easy.

"Hello, Jake. It's been a while since I've seen you this young." Nerys smiled brilliantly at him, and when he looked, surprise was etched on his face. 

"Nerys?" The word was hesitant, Nerys noticed. He must have a hard time referring to her that way, and then a memory came to mind. A memory of Jake pursuing her, while she and Julian couldn't get their hands off of each other. She smiled sadly.

"Yes. I wanted to say hello, since you and I are such good friends in my universe. What are you working on?" 

Jake looked embarrassed. "It's nothing. Just a story based on some dreams I've been having." He shrugged, but Nerys was not fooled. It had to be pretty important to him. She took a chance.

"Would you like me to look at it for you? I could probably give you a few pointers." She smiled to show her genuine interest, and to her surprise, Jake surrendered without a fight.

"Sure. I am writing about the Occupation, in a way. You could probably help out with more accurate details. And at least you won't laugh at me." 

Nerys smiled, and took the PADD from him. When she started the story, her eyes widened in shock, for there, in the title, was the last thing she expected to see. Alliance of Hope, that was the title. Her heart pounded, and she continued on with what could almost be termed fear.

When she finally finished, she lay the PADD down, and looked away for a few moments. It was her life, or more accurately, Admiral Jake Sisko's life. The Jake in her universe. But this Jake hadn't journeyed with Odo and Dax into that universe, and she knew for a fact that neither Dax nor Odo had told him about it. They wouldn't, so that they could preserve their own universes. So where had he gotten all of the information? 

It hit her in a flash. He had said dreams. What if he was dreaming about her universe, and turning it into a story to be read by everyone. What then? Would it preserve or destroy the future of this universe? Did it have the power to do either?

Nerys turned to Jake, and spoke quietly. "This is definately a surprise. Actually, you have all of the details accurate. Everything is perfect. But how did you find out about my universe?" 

Jake's surprise mirrored her own. "Like I said, dreams. I kept living this life until I died. I'm not quite there yet, but I'm close. How far has your universe gone in here?" 

And it was only when Jake asked the second question that Nerys remembered reading about things that had not happened. She had supposed Jake included them to better make his story, but now . . . .

"Reasonably close to the last of what you have there. But not all of it. We're just about to finish negotiations with the Founders." 

Jake nodded slowly, turning away. "I think it's best that you don't read any more. I don't want to mess up any more of the timeline than I already have." The look of sadness on his face tore at Nerys' heart, but she knew that there was nothing more she could do. He was right.

"Yes. I think that would be best." She said nothing more for a long time.

Finally, Jake spoke again. "Of course, you could tell me something about your universe."

***

"It's not working, Nog. Why didn't we see that this would happen?" Arys' soft voice was pained and sad. She looked over at her companion, who sat next to her on the couch, and she knew that something had happened between them that was very special, but was also dead. 

"I don't know. I never really even saw the beginning of this coming. Now that the end is here, I'm not really all that surprised." His small shoulders sagged, and he looked back at her in resignation. "What is this going to do to us, Arys? Are we going to start ignoring each other, and then complaining to the others?"

Arys smiled. "Is that what your other girlfriends have done to you?" In her heart, she knew what would happen. They would go on. They wouldn't mention this again, but it would always be there, a welcome memory of happiness.

"Yeah. You know that. I've complained to you enough times." Nog started to laugh bitterly. "You know something else, Arys? I don't want our friendship to be over."

"It's not, Nog. It couldn't be. In order to do that, we would have to forget everything we've ever learned about each other. It doesn't work that way for me. What about you?"

He shook his head, sighing, and touched her face gently. "I'll miss this. You know that." 

She captured the hand in one of hers, holding it to her cheek. "I know. What are you going to do now? I've heard you've been offered a couple of jobs teaching engineering." 

"Yeah. I think I'd like to teach a class at the Academy, now that we've gotten the Madrokul in good standing. It'll be nice to go back there and visit Professor Aldorn's old room. That's where we all met, after all. Can you believe it?" Nog's eyes lit for a single moment.

"Yes, I can. I wish I could go with you. But my classes need me here." Arys looked away, wanting to ask Nog something but afraid to.

"And Jake needs you, too." Arys's eyes widened, and Nog explained. "I know how you feel about him. Take care of him, Arys. He needs you." She looked away from her once lover now friend, and he stood up.

"I should be going. I'm going to pack tomorrow, and I'm leaving at the end of the week. I'll . . . I'll miss you, Arys. I love you." The Bajoran security officer watched the Ferengi engineer walk out of the room, and she bowed her head. There was nothing more to be done.

***

"We were all surprised when Jake told us he was getting married. But since we'd met Arys before, we couldn't object. Besides, she's a wonderful officer and a good person. He could do a lot worse than Myran Arys." Nerys looked up at Jake, and was surprised to see a sad expression on his face. "What is it?"

"I'm beginning to wonder if I'm going insane, talking to you about this. After all, I shouldn't be wondering more about Arys, I should be trying to get her out of my head. It's just so hard when there are so many unexplained questions, and no answers to go with them." Jake looked away, frustrated, but Nerys smiled.

"Like what, Jake?"

"Well, in the Resistance, toward the end of the Occupation, her cell tried to liberate Gallitep, but ended up blowing themselves to smithereens. Yet I can't find a single document that says that she's dead. It's as if she never existed in the first place. Yet one of the two surviving friends of hers that I talked to can swear that she ran into the blast that killed the rest of the cell. And I've checked Carran Imela's credentials. She doesn't lie to anyone."

Nerys nodded. He had given a good argument, and one that she couldn't change, much as she would like to. "In my universe, it didn't happen that way. She ran into the blast, but at the last moment realised it was too late and ran to one side. She got bad burns, and the Cardassians nursed her back to health. I have some theories about other things they did to her. Anyway, she lost her memory for a little while, and when she regained it, she was already released and we had liberated Gallitep." 

Jake looked away. His look was thoughtful, as though he remembered something important. "So that was why she valued her name so much."

Nerys just nodded.

***

Something was tickling her face. Arys couldn't tell precisely what it was, but there was something tickling her face. She opened her eyes slowly, feeling rather out of place, and looked up in surprise at Jake's face leaning over her. And then suddenly, she remembered exactly what had happened the day before.

They were married. She was now Captain Sisko. Prophets, this would take getting used to. And then she remembered what happened last night, and her face flushed a dull red. Jake grinned down at her.

"Good morning, Captain Sisko," he said softly, testing out her new title. The name sounded good to her.

She smiled quietly, stretching. "What time does our ship leave, Jake?" All business. That was what she sounded like. She grimaced softly, but Jake just laughed.

"When we choose to allow it to leave." He shrugged. "After all, we're the whole reason behind the trip." He stood, walking over to the replicator slowly. "Raktajino, extra bitter." 

Arys smiled gratefully as she took the cup. The warmth filled her hands, and she looked up at her husband. "Thank you." The words were soft, yet full of meaning. Jake's smile grew even wider and he leaned down to kiss her. 

"Better get up. I don't know about you, but I'm ready to get to Bajor." 

Arys lay in bed a moment longer, thoughtful. Jake had insisted on going to Bajor for part of their honeymoon, then heading over to Earth so that they could satisfy both cultures. He had always been thoughtful that way. But the surprising thing about it was the fact that he was truly anxious to go see Bajor. And not because it was close to Deep Space Nine. There was something else at work here.

A honeymoon. She considered the word, wondering what the origin had been. She had no idea what to expect, being a Bajoran. Bajorans never had honeymoons, and certainly not when she'd been alive. If two chose to go off by themselves in the Resistance, they usually died. So when Jake had proposed such a thing, she had been surprised. Now, though, she was looking forward to it. She wanted to know exactly what was going on in Jake's head, and why he was planning to take such a long leave from the Eysu. Fortunately, both of them could afford it.

She rose, padding over to the bathroom and stepping into the sonic shower. It was faster, even though she enjoyed the massage of a good water shower. When everything was done, she pulled out one of her uniforms, and threw it on the bed until she was ready. And with Jake around, that process had suddenly become a lot more drawn out.

Eventually, she shrugged the uniform on, making sure the fit was perfect. Then she threw a smile over her shoulder at her husband and slipped back into the bathroom to brush her short hair out. Staring into the mirror, she couldn't help but wonder at this woman she was looking at. She could finally be truly happy.

Jake came in behind her, brushing her shoulders with his hands, and then proceeded to rub her shoulders as he stood with her. She looked up at him, and he kissed her, then pulled her to her feet. "Come on, Arys. It's time we left."

She nodded once, knowing that she was ready. "All right, Jake."

***

Kira stood outside of Odo's office, nervous beyond belief. Ever since that night a week ago when she had confronted Odo about his feelings, she had avoided him. She needed time to think about what was going through her mind, what she was feeling. And she had pressed him for an answer she wasn't ready for.

Now she could understand that look of desperation he had given her when he told her he was calling off their Tuesday morning meetings. She could understand all the subtle hints he had been throwing at her, and all of the knives she had used to twist into him. She had tortured him, she realised, with a word or two here, and another there.

"Prophets, how could I have said that?" she muttered, thinking back to the time she had called him her lover. He had been so flustered, and at the time she had assumed it was because he wasn't used to playing such a role. But now she could see it was because that was the role he wanted.

And then another thought rose to the forefront of her mind, unbidden. It was a time when they were stepping off of a shuttle, after a particularly trying trip, and she was questioning him. "Just a slip of the tongue," he had said. "Nothing important." Nothing important indeed. How could he have said that? She guessed that the Changeling had imitated her, and he had agreed. She guessed that he had seen through the disguise, and he had agreed. But when she asked how, the answer was denied her. And now she knew what it was. The Changeling had taunted Odo with his feelings for her, for Major Kira Nerys, the Bajoran liason to Deep Space Nine. 

Pushing her thoughts away, she walked into the office, watching as Odo stood in surprise. "Major." The word was husky, and this time Kira didn't flinch. He couldn't go around calling her Nerys when the Kira from the other universe was Nerys. She smiled brightly at him, and picked up a stray PADD. 

"Hello, Constable." The words surprised him, she knew, and she was finding great enjoyment from that. But when she was done, she looked up at him again. "I came to discuss the weeks criminal activity reports, Constable." In a way, she was pulling rank. He had said no, she would say yes. And she would do it much more easily than he thought. She wasn't going to put up with this again.

They discussed the reports for an hour. She had spoken with Sisko and gotten the time off. And then they finally fell quiet. Each one stared at the other, not knowing quite what to expect. Finally, Kira stood. "It was a good meeting, Constable. I expect you to have the reports ready for me next Tuesday." She nodded once, and turned to leave, striding out the door quickly lest she forget herself. And once she was safely out, she sagged against a wall and hung her head. This was going to be harder than she thought.

***

Arys paced the floor of the EMS Mo'nos, wondering when she was going to rendevous with the Hallider. Of all the times to be called away to question a prisoner, it had to be the morning after her wedding. She laughed a little. At least the sabotage had been taken care of. She had set former Obsidian Order operatives to finishing the questioning, praying that they wouldn't take their job *too* seriously.

As she was pacing, Arys thought. Mo'nos, an inappropriate name at best, now. She had found the word when looking through one of Earth's ancient languages, Greek. The word meant alone, and that was how she had felt at the time. She had been completely alone, and unable to find someone to stop that. It was a lasting effect of the SSTF, but she hated the feeling. And she had named her ship just that to remind her. 

"Captain Myran . . . I mean, Sisko?" Arys smiled. Everyone in the Eysu had known about her marriage, but not everyone had expected the way she changed her name. She was now Captain Myran Arys Sisko, knowing Jake understood her urge to keep her Bajoran family name, yet at the same time knowing that she wanted to honor human customs as well. That name seemed to be the best compromise of the two.

"Yes, Ensign?" Arys nodded at the young woman. 

"We are approaching the EMS Hallider. We should be within transporter range within five minutes." Arys nodded again, then turned to her second-in-command.

"Thank you, Ensign. Commander Strohym, you have the Bridge. I will be in transporter room C, preparing to beam over to the Hallider when we arrive within range. They are expecting me." The commander nodded, standing as her commanding officer walked off of the Bridge.

Arys made her way to the transporter room, stopping only to grab her knapsack. Most of her things Jake had taken with him, but she had kept a few changes of clothing, just in case she was kept longer than she expected to be. But that hadn't been the case, and now she was ready to beam over to join her husband. When they arrived within transporter distance, she was notified, and then beamed over.

"Hello, Jake," she said to her husband, who stood in the transporter room, waiting for her. She walked to him, embracing him gently. 

"Hello." The word was husky, and she could figure out why easily. She laughed, taking his arm and walking with him. "Unfortunately, Ari's run into a bit of trouble. Apparently the D'Haricoort rendevoused with a class D runabout. Ari hasn't requested we rendevous with him, but if you don't mind, I'd like to. I want to see what such an ancient ship is doing out here in the middle of the Delta Quadrant."

Arys sighed and nodded. "Of course. It will be an interesting mystery. How long before we rendevous?" 

Jake looked away. "Just enough time for you to deposit that eyesore in our cabins," he said, pointing to her knapsack.

Arys shook her head, and began hurrying toward the spacious quarters. When she had deposited her belongings in her new home, she and Jake hurried to the Bridge, arriving just in time to witness the effects of leaving the SubGate. She smiled softly, looking over at Jake, who she found was looking back at her. 

"Admiral, they're hailing us." Jake looked up in surprise. "It's audio only, sir." Jake nodded, motioning that the ensign was to play the message.

"EMS Hallider, this is the EMS D'Harincoort. Jake, thank you for responding to our transmission, and congratulations to you and your new wife." 

Arys laughed. "Trust Ari. Jake, hail them." 

Jake nodded, about to do just that. But when a view of the other ship arrived, the couple looked at each other in shock. It was Dax and Odo . . . . 


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

Of course, any characters and places you recognize are not mine. They were conceived by the brilliant Gene Roddenberry, and copyright by Paramount.  But I can still wish, can't I? The characters of Ari Dukat, Myran Arys, and Katassa *are* however, mine (finally, *something!*), and the plotline is mine. Thank goodness!!!

**Author's Notes: **

Here we go again! This is the second story in a series. You don't have to read the first story, but it sure helps! Believe me! There are spoilers for the first story in here, BTW, so be forewarned. Well, enjoy the story. Oh, and if you have any comments, critiques, flames, etc., you can mail them to me when I finally get an address. :) Have fun!!!

**Dedication:**

This story is dedicated to Kira, without whom the Eysu Moraht would never have existed, not to mention to my prereaders, without whom this story would not have existed. Thanks for the death threats on the previous one. You've given me a goal to reach. 

Also, this story is written in loving memory of Eloise and Jimmy Hill, and of Anne King.

* * *

STAR TREK: ALLIANCE OF HOPE  
The Things Which I Have Seen  
by Yuuki Miyaka  
Chapter Six

"Katassa, it's so strange to know that Jake is my husband. I mean, I knew it was coming for a while, but at the same time, I never imagined it would be any different between us than it had always been. It's a wonderful feeling to come home every evening to our quarters. But there are times when I wonder if I'm doing the right thing. It always seems like I'm keeping Jake away from the rest of you." Arys sat on the couch, looking at her friend and wondering if Katassa had ever felt the same way about Ari. Certainly, Katassa looked thoughtful, as though just such thoughts went through her head. But Arys wanted to know for certain.

"I know exactly what you mean, Arys. I used to feel the same way about Ari." Katassa smiled. 

"How did you deal with it? Every time I think about it, I just can't figure out what to do." Katassa's smile grew. "It took me a while to get up the courage, but eventually I talked it out with Ari. He said he felt the same way. I suppose great minds do think alike." 

Arys laughed outright at that, then sobered up. "There's something else, Katassa. I, well, Jake and I had one of your colleagues look at us. It's been a year and still nothing has happened." As Arys spoke, she saw Katassa go still. Everyone had wondered about this, Arys supposed. "We . . . can't. Dr. Julmo said that it wasn't possible for the two of us to have children." Arys broke down, tears running down her face. "I never really thought it was important before. I mean, what was the use of kids if I couldn't take care of them. But I always figured I'd have one. *Damn* it!"

The Bajoran security officer went to stare out the window, a look of sheer grief on her face. Her eyes were shadowed, but Katassa didn't have to see them to know what was in them. Or rather, what wasn't. Arys' eyes would be empty, Katassa knew that. The two had been friends for longer than Katassa could remember, and the two had often talked about children, especially after Katassa's first pregnancy.

"Arys, if it helps any, I'm sure you're not alone. There are plenty of couples who can't have children." Katassa knew immediately that those were the wrong words to say. She sighed, then started again. "Arys, think it over. I'll do the same. We can find a way around this problem. After all, weren't we the ones to create a working cloak? If we can do that, then we can do anything." 

Arys nodded, but said nothing more. And Katassa knew that it would be hard to figure out something to do, even with everyone else's help. It was good they were all so close.

***

Dax sat in the Replimat, Nerys noticed. The Bajoran colonel swallowed, unsure of exactly what to say to the other officer. It had been so long since they had truly talked, mostly due to Dax's death. Nerys had discovered early on that unlike her husband Benjamin, she herself couldn't adapt to Lenzar. So she avoided him as much as possible, which was pretty easy since he seemed to be doing the same thing.

"Hello, Dax." Two little words that almost stuck in her throat. It was hard to get around them, Nerys decided, but she could do it.

"Hello, Nerys. Have a seat." Dax motioned to a chair, then regarded Nerys thoughtfully. Finally, the science officer spoke.

"Nerys, what exactly happened between you and Odo before we left? He's back to being his old self." Nerys looked away, fully understanding what Dax meant. She knew that for a while Dax and Odo had formed an unlikely friendship based on the zhian'tara that Odo had helped in, and she would wager that Dax knew exactly how Odo felt about. But that didn't make things any easier to say.

"I'm not sure you would really understand." When Dax just raised an eyebrow, Nerys sighed and continued. "It started years ago for me. About three or four months before the war came to New Bajor, I mean to Deep Space Nine, Odo and I had a nice long talk. That was the Odo from my universe, of course. 

"Somewhere in there he admitted his true feelings for me. I still don't know exactly how it happened. But what was truly amazing to me was the fact that I shared the same feelings. For ages I'd thought of him just as a friend, no more. Then suddenly, everything changed." Nerys felt her face flame. "I remember talking to your counterpart about it. You were going through something similar with Bashir at the time, as I remember." 

Dax grinned slightly. She knew the history, but she still couldn't imagine herself with anyone from this station. 

"Anyway, we became an item, and stayed that way for a long time. We were planning our marriage when the war started looking like it was going to migrate to the station. I hated the idea. Deep Space Nine had become a haven for those weary with the war, and for those who wanted to stay away from it. And then suddenly, everything was taken away from me. Odo was trying to keep Winn from boarding the station when one of her lackeys blasted him with a phaser. It was set to kill, and that's exactly what it did."

Dax's mouth became a small "o". Her eyes filled with tears, but she didn't shed them, instead waiting to see what else Nerys would say. She didn't have to wait long.

"I lived with that memory for years, until I finally married Ben. I still don't know entirely why I did that. I suppose it had something to do with the fact that we were both weary of the war. And then the war ended, and our marriage did too. It wasn't meant to work out, I know that now.

"I spent ages beating myself up, but eventually I came to the conclusion that I couldn't do that to myself, that I had to believe in myself again if it killed me. And it nearly did, but I managed it. And then you and Odo showed up, and it was my worst nightmare come true."

Dax looked puzzled. "Why was it your worst nightmare, Nerys? You got to see . . . ." She trailed off, suddenly realising.

"Yes, I got to see the man I loved again. But at the same time, he wasn't mine. I didn't have anything to do with his life, and he didn't have anything to do with mine. I couldn't believe how cruel the Prophets were being."

Nerys trailed off for a moment, thinking about their visit. "We . . . spent the night together. And yes, that means exactly what you're thinking. I didn't realise that he would think it was a mistake. He left after telling me just that." Nerys' eyes were distant and cold, as was her soul. She couldn't believe that she was telling anyone this, even Jadzia Dax, her best friend.

"Well, to make a long story short, the two of you left just after that, and I didn't see him until I came through that damned wormhole. I've been doing my best to patch things over with him, but somehow I think I just made things worse."

Dax nodded slowly, allowing Nerys to see how true she was being. Nerys sighed again. "I cannot believe I just told you all of that." The two laughed slightly, a strained silence coming between them before Nerys had an idea. "Dax, is there anything else you wanted to ask me? Something about anyone from my universe? After all, you just listened to my life story. The least I can do is tell you something you actually want to know."

Dax thought about that for a long time. There were so many questions she wanted to ask, so much she wanted to know about Lenzar and about Benjamin. And of its own accord, her mouth opened and asked the questions. "What about Lenzar and Benjamin? Are they doing okay?" 

Nerys smiled softly, thinking of just what she should tell this good friend. "They're both fine. Ben left a couple of days after you did. For some reason, he seemed very distracted by your visit. As for Lenzar, he holed up in his room for a few days. I heard him say later that he went into a zhian'kellen trance, whatever that is."

Dax smiled to herself. "I've done that a few times. It's a particular type of trance that lets you talk to your other hosts face to face, if you will. It's easier than a zhian'tara, but at the same time, you don't get to know them as well. Thank you. I have to get to Ops now."

Dax stood, walking away slowly, lost in thought, and Nerys sighed again. Sitting at that table in the Replimat, she let her mind drift, not noticing anything.

***

Arys waited impatiently for the screen to resolve into her husband's image. "Dammit, c'mon." Her words were thick with pain. Finally, the screen did as expected, allowing her to see Jake. When she did, she closed herself off, not allowing anything through.

"Jake, I thought you should know that there was a crisis in the shipyards today." A crisis. She made it sound so simple, when she knew it really wasn't. She'd gone down there to check herself. 

It had been a mess. The ship that Ari had been working on didn't even exist anymore. It was as though nothing remained. She could close her eyes and still picture it, the smoke and flames, the stench of burning flesh and the bodies. Oh, Prophets, the bodies. MacAllen, Lomess, Rana, Cluenda, Sarnt, T'eramn, and Dukat. Ari Dukat was dead, and she had to tell Jake.

"Seven bodies were found near the sight of the bomb's blast. One of the seven was Ari, Jake." Her eyes finally filled with tears as she tried to handle herself. It was difficult. She wanted to scream and cry, but she needed to be strong now. She could break down later, in private, with Jake to help her through this. 

"We're investigating the situation right now, Jake, and I should have some answers for you by the time you get home." Why wasn't he saying something? Reassuring her, or pleading with her, anything. But that wasn't his way, she knew. He had, after all, coined the nickname "Vulcan Sisko" for his ability to control his feelings.

"Take care of yourself. I don't want you to die, too." She didn't know where that particular comment had come from, but she meant every word of it. So she didn't retract it. He nodded to her. It was the only thing she was going to get out of him right now, she knew. But when he came home, he would tell her everything he felt. He would hold her until she was okay. And she could wait that long for reassurance.

She smiled gently, pushing the thought of her friend to the back of her mind. It was not the fact that she was callous that allowed her to do so, but rather her need to find the culprit. Two deaths within a month, Nog's being one and Ari's being the other, had set her very firmly on edge. It was just a matter of time now before she brought the person in, and then the pay would be harsh.

***

Arys closed the book gently, tears pouring out of her eyes. It still hurt, even after all this time. She sighed in pain, then turned to look out the window. So Jake had cancelled on her. That was nothing big. She'd had cancels before. So why did this seem so important?

It was too much to deal with alone. She grinned slightly. She knew just what to get to help her. She moved to the small replicator, ordering a large helping of bread pudding. It wasn't the same as being at the Sisko's restaurant, but it would still help. 

***

"Dax," Odo said, approaching the table with a small smile. The smile was not there for any reason other than the fact that he did find it amusing and insightful to talk to the science officer. She returned the smile with one of her own, motioning to the empty seat in front of her. He nodded once and sat down.

"How have you been, Odo? I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you since Nerys and Keurithe got here." 

Odo nodded again. He had noticed that, too. And he planned to rectify it, the first chance he got. Which was now. "Yes, I know. Those two have pretty much taken the station by storm. Even Captain Sisko has invited them to join him." 

Dax nodded, knowing exactly what Odo meant. Ever since the two had arrived, their lives had turned into a virtual nightmare. Nothing went right. She knew that Kira was hurt by what she had discovered about Odo and the Colonel, and that was just the beginning. Keurithe was manipulating everyone for some reason, but what it was, Dax couldn't tell. "Odo, we have to do something about it. There's no telling what could happen if we just let it go without even a fight."

***

She was pacing. Back and forth, back and forth she went. It was insane, but Arys was truly worried, and trying to justify it any way she could. "Didn't he tell me he would contact me as soon as he got back, and that it wouldn't take more than a couple of hours? Dammit, it's been five hours now, and no word." Her companion, a holographic image of Jake, just stared right back at her, seemingly unconcerned.

"Okay, calm down. Nothing's happened. I'm just a little crazy because of all those deaths recently." Those words helped, until the screen chimed an incoming message. She ran to the wallviewer, tapping in the code with undisguised impatience.

But it wasn't Jake's face looking back at her when she was done. It was Katassa's. And Katassa looked upset. Arys stared for a few seconds, and then the realization kicked in. "Oh, Prophets, no. Please, no."

Katassa hung her head, not knowing quite what to say. "Arys, it's about Jake." She ignored the muffled whimper coming from the once-staunch Chief of Security. "He went into the SubGate, and his ship was destroyed. There were no survivors. I'm sorry." 

Before Katassa could say another word, the commlink closed. Arys stared at the hand that closed it as though it was unattached to her arm, then sighed, sinking down to the floor. All that she could think about were the times she had spent with Jake, the things they had done together. It wasn't enough. They were supposed to have more time together. They were supposed to grow old, to live together for years, not a few months. 

She stood up, planning to go to the gym and work off the surprise. But she had always been a practical girl, who believed that it was wrong to lie, even to herself. And she took no more than five steps when her legs went numb and she crumpled to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

***

"Is this seat taken, Nerys?" Somehow, Sisko felt that formality would be a poor choice in this instance. The woman he had approached looked up at him, and smiled warmly. He liked that smile. It made him feel comfortable in his relationship with her, although he still wasn't entirely sure just what that relationship was. There was something that she wasn't telling him, but he couldn't quite figure it out, and he couldn't ask Dax. She was avoiding him.

"Hello, Captain. How are you today?" 

He nodded his answer, wondering if he should even ask the questions brewing in his mind. Finally, he decided. "Nerys, what do you know about Odo and Kira? I've noticed that they are avoiding each other, and it worries me a bit, to be honest. They don't normally do so."

Nerys sighed. She had known this question would pop up, and had tried to prepare for it. But it was difficult. "Captain, if you can't see what's going on between the two of them, I'd like to know how you ever got yourself married. They love each other. It's just a matter of time now before they admit it."

Sisko's mouth was open. "In love?" He hadn't seen it coming. 

Nerys smiled softly. "Yes, Captain. And in response to your next question, I know about it because Odo told me about it. We had a nice, long talk about it when he was visiting my universe." Her eyes shifted, looking off in the direction of the wall, and Sisko nodded. It didn't take a genius to figure this one out. She knew Odo's feelings because of what he had told her. She knew Kira's feelings because, in a way, she was Kira.

"And Dax?" That question took Nerys completely off-guard. 

"What, Captain?"

"What about Dax? She's been avoiding me ever since she returned from your universe. Since the two of you are presumably friends, I thought I could ask you about it."

Nerys shook her head. "I don't know what you mean, sir. I had no idea that the two of you were having problems." Not precisely true. Nerys had a very good idea what the problem was, but it was not her place to tell Sisko that.

The captain only nodded, smiling. He now knew what he wanted to know. Or more appropriately, he knew what she could tell him about the subjects. With little formality, he rose, walking away from the still-seated Colonel. She looked after him with a soft expression of nostalgia.

***

"Arys, I'm going to go for a while. I'll be back as soon as possible." The Bajoran barely heard the softly spoken words of Leshia. She ignored them, choosing instead to continue staring out of the window in thought.

For the last three months, this was all she had done. Staring out of the window, thinking about the past. It was all she could do. She had lost two of her best friends, and the one man she had ever truly loved. It was nearly impossible to continue.

*Did you know that? Did you know they call you Vulcan Sisko behind your back?* The words whispered through her head, reminding her of much more pleasant times. *Think the acting lessons paid off?* 

The corners of her mouth turned up in a slight smile at the memory. He had been so needing in the first, and so afraid of her in the second. Her fingers played over the rough fabric encasing her couch, once their couch, and she imagined it was his face she was touching.

A tear slipped down her face, staining the couch for the thousandth time, if not more. She knew nothing but the fact that she was now utterly alone. And a thought occurred to her. 

"I know my adult question, now, Jake." The words were whispered, though no one was around to hear them. She choked a minute, unable to go on in the silence. Finally, though, the question was spoken aloud. "Why have you left me, Admiral Jake Sisko, leader of the Eysu Moraht and Dean of the Eysu Madrokul?"

She tasted the titles, as she had done a million times since he left. And they tasted like cardboard in her mouth. She stood, drifting aimlessly through the room. It was not in the same quarters she had shared with Jake. She had gotten rid of them immediately. 

She couldn't bear the thought of not being with him, especially when she had been married only a short time. "Damn you, Jake Sisko!" The anger came swiftly, and left just as quickly. She couldn't hate him for dying, any more than she could for living. He had brought so much to her life, and she was so grateful for that . . . .


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

Of course, any characters and places you recognize are not mine. They were conceived by the brilliant Gene Roddenberry, and copyright by Paramount.  But I can still wish, can't I? The characters of Ari Dukat, Myran Arys, and Katassa *are* however, mine (finally, *something!*), and the plotline is mine. Thank goodness!!!

**Author's Notes: **

Here we go again! This is the second story in a series. You don't have to read the first story, but it sure helps! Believe me! There are spoilers for the first story in here, BTW, so be forewarned. Well, enjoy the story. Oh, and if you have any comments, critiques, flames, etc., you can mail them to me when I finally get an address. :) Have fun!!!

**Dedication:**

This story is dedicated to Kira, without whom the Eysu Moraht would never have existed, not to mention to my prereaders, without whom this story would not have existed. Thanks for the death threats on the previous one. You've given me a goal to reach. 

Also, this story is written in loving memory of Eloise and Jimmy Hill, and of Anne King.

* * *

STAR TREK: ALLIANCE OF HOPE  
The Things Which I Have Seen  
by Yuuki Miyaka  
Chapter 7

"Dammit, Katassa, please!" Arys shouted at her old friend. Katassa looked away, not knowing entirely what to say. It had been five months since Jake had died, and it was only now that Arys was finally showing interest in her work again. But Katassa wasn't so sure that trying to investigate Jake's death was a good thing.

"Arys, I don't know. I think this investigation should be held by someone not quite so close to the deceased." Katassa couldn't meet Arys' eyes.

"Deceased? You make it sound like he was a nobody. Katassa, he was your *best* friend. How could you . . . " Arys trailed off, mostly because she couldn't find another thing to say. She pivoted, flinging herself into Katassa's couch and sitting there, her eyes glued to the window as she tried to search for a way to make her friend, her sister, understand.

"I didn't mean it that way. Arys, you're seeing hurt where there is none. Listen to me. Your dedication to your job is commendable, but I'm not entirely sure that this is the case you should be working on. It's only been a few months since Jake . . . ." Before she could finish, Arys cut in.

"It's been five months since Jake was killed, Katassa. There's been too many deaths for it to be anything else. You know that. Three deaths in one months, all of them founders of the Eysu? That's an impossible coincidence. It just can't happen." Arys' voice rose as she continued to rage. She hadn't lost her emotionality. It had just been dampened by the loss of her love.

"We know that, Arys. That was never in question. What I'm worried about is that you may be taking on a bit too much. Before you say anything," Katassa lifted her hand, gesturing for Arys to wait. "I want you to know that we've done some work without your orders. And we've found nothing linking the deaths." 

Arys stared at the leader of the Aurahj, knowing from personal experience how difficult it was for her to talk about this. But all she could do was think about bringing the killer to the justice of the Eysu Moraht. 

***

Odo looked up to see Sisko striding into his office. "Constable, we have to talk." Odo stared at the captain, not knowing entirely what to say. With a sigh, he resigned himself to whatever the captain had to say.

"Odo, I need to know about Keurithe. I know that the two of you Linked, and I want to know if she can be trusted." Sisko hated asking Odo to do this, to betray his people, but there was nothing else he could do. The woman bothered him.

Odo, for his part, didn't like the sound of that at all, but rallied gamely, as usual. And if the comeback was a little slower than usual, who was to notice?

"I can guarantee that she is to be trusted. I didn't know that there were others like me out there until I met her. She is . . . an amazing person." Odo caught himself, knowing that the captain didn't want to hear any of this. But to his surprise, Sisko sat down in a chair, and motioned for him to continue.

"In what way is she amazing, Constable?" 

"She is a wonderful diplomat, able to get many things done in a relatively short amount of time, with a minimum of effort and fuss. But more than that, she has been able to reconcile herself with her own beliefs, as well as those of our people, and those she doesn't like she sets out to change. I truly think she will be able to do it, too."

Sisko nodded, knowing that this did constitute an amazing person. But after the disturbing effect she had had on him, he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to pursue that. 

"However, Captain, at the same time, she can be incredibly persuasive, even manipulative, if she believes she is doing it for your own good. And there is no way to convince her otherwise once she's gotten that into her head." Odo shook his head, obviously very closely related to this particular flaw of his sister's. "But she is honorable, and a good person."

Sisko nodded, feeling rather out of his depth, but at the same time determined to do everything in his power to make her completely welcome. With a final nod, he stood, leaving Odo's office thoughtfully.

***

Arys stood by, watching Raina Rakoff work. She hated the idea of letting someone else in on her investigation, but Rakoff was well-qualified, and if that was what it took to find Jake's killer, then by all means, she would let anyone into the investigation.

Besides, Arys liked Rakoff's three assistants. They reminded her of her own small group, now even smaller thanks to whoever was out there killing. There was T'ormaht first. He was her Klingon friend, and seemed somehow cleaner than other Klingons. Arys had met him only briefly, but she knew that he didn't have a problem dealing with humans the way most Klingons did. After T'ormaht, there was Levala Sera, one of her own people. She had liked Levala on sight. Finally was Jerlan Grell. Grell was a Cardassian, and rounded out the quartet quite nicely. He would have intimidated Arys except for one small note. She saw Ari every time she looked in Grell's eyes.

The five worked together often in total silence. The case had taken a long time already, and it seemed far from being over. Katassa had given up on counselling Arys. In fact, Arys hadn't even seen Katassa for weeks. And she preferred it that way. If Katassa could go on with her life, then let her. But Arys couldn't. She had to avenge Jake's death. And that was all there was to it.

***

"Captain," Kira said in surprise, as Sisko joined her. "Have a seat." She motioned to the empty chair beside her, and Sisko nodded. A small smile crept to his lips, then faded as he regarded her. 

"Major, we need to have a talk." He waited until Kira nodded, then took a deep breath. "What's going on between Odo and you?"

Her head, bent over her plate of Haspurat, flew up, and she stared at him. "What do you mean, Captain?"

Sisko sighed. It was obvious that this wasn't going to be all that easy, but then, he hadn't expected it to be. He waited a few moments, then tried again. "Major, the two of you have avoided each other for three days. No matter what has happened before this, that has never happened. Now I want an answer. What has happened between the two of you?" The question was not a question. It was a command, and one that Kira had to obey. There was no other choice.

Kira looked away, staring around the Replimat before her eyes came back to rest on Sisko again. She didn't know quite what to tell him about the problem. How much had he already guessed? How much was still private? Remembering some of Dax's questions, Kira's first thought was not too much. She took a deep breath, and began. "Sir, it's really very simple. Odo and I . . . ." She found at that point that she just couldn't say it. Perhaps it was because Bajorans tended to guard their lives jealously, or perhaps it was just because she didn't want to appear inept in front of the Emissary. Whatever the reason, she sighed and turned away.

"Sir, I'll handle this problem on my own. If you want any more questions about this answered, I suggest you take them to the Constable. Although I'm inclined to believe that he will be even less forthcoming about the difficulties than I will. If that's all, I have to get to Ops." She stood, walking quickly out of the Replimat, afraid to look back.

As she strode through the Promenade, she felt a presence she hadn't in ages. Odo was at her side, for some reason.

"Yes, Constable?" The words chilled her, but she had nothing else she could say to him right now. He had betrayed her more than anyone ever had, and he had enjoyed doing it. The doors to Ops opened, and she stepped through, hurrying over to her post before he could say anything. Having succeeded once more in avoiding him, she looked away, ashamed at her reaction. But she needn't have done so. He made no attempt to hide his pain, except to turn away and walk back out of Ops.

***

Arys faced Grell with pain etched on her face. It was ever-present, a result of the time she had spent with another Cardassian, he knew, but he could do nothing about that. But now it was even more obvious. 

"I got a death threat today. Apparently our friend has decided that he wants to up the stakes a bit, by letting me know ahead of time. What does he hope to gain from it? That's what I want to know." 

Rakoff, also present, sighed. "Actually, we have a suspect in custody. The evidence points to her, but I'm not entirely sure of her reasoning." The gender change was not lost on Arys, who raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "The suspect's name is Shelley Foster. She was also a member of the SSTF when it was disbanded."

Arys nodded, remembering the girl. When she spoke, it was quiet, not much above a whisper. "Shelley was a quiet girl. She always managed to fade into the woodworks. Maybe that's why she was never really noticed or remembered much. I can't remember thinking about her for years. Certainly not much since we stopped the SSTF. Why is she a suspect?" 

Rakoff shook her head, sighing. "As I said, all the evidence adds up. All that's left now is questioning her. I thought that you might like to do the honors. You're the one who needs the answers the most." 

Arys nodded slowly, fear and pain etched on her face. She walked slowly toward the holding cells, wishing even now that she would wake up, and that it would all be a dream. But it didn't work, and she was instead faced with the visage of her old friend, who was now old and bitter. The changes were dramatic and horrifying.

"Shelley, I have some questions I'd like to ask you." The woman looked away, and Arys felt numb. "You've been accused of the murder of Ari Dukat, Nog, and Jake Sisko. Did you kill them?" Arys had decided that the direct approach would probably work best. She was not disappointed.

"Yes, I killed them. And I'd do it again, if I could." The words were hissed, much like a snake's, and Arys moved away in shock.

"But, Shelley, why?" Pain and anger were etched on both faces, but for highly different reasons.

"I had to. You deserved it. How could you?" The hissing was getting on Arys' nerves, and it was all she could do to keep her hands to herself, to keep herself from reaching across the table and strangling the girl who had, at one time, been her best friend in the SSTF. "How could you go on, after all they did to you? My life was over. I lost everything when you destroyed the SSTF, and even then, I would have been happy, but you had to let them destroy my career. And then you went off with your friends and you married, and you were happy, and my life was over. You were never my friend, were you? You just used me to boost yourself up. I remember those nights that you would ask something of me, and I would agree and only later find out that I was getting in trouble for you. I remember that time all too well. How could you, my friend?" The word friend became an insult in her mouth, a cold name only used for those most hated. 

Arys' entire body itched to take revenge on her. She had dreamt of it at night, had prayed to the Prophets to send the killer her way so that she could show what it was like. So she could know some measure of peace. And in that instant, she found it. As the last word left Shelley's mouth, the urge for revenge became so great that the feeling was strumming in Arys' ears. And she chose.

Turning away, she walked out of the room slowly. The only sound was a quiet weeping from Shelley. Shelley was kneeling on the ground, one hand to her face, hiding the handprint underneath as she cried for what she had and had not done.

***

Kira sighed. Dax was right. She had probably missed so many opportunities. And she still hadn't given an answer, either to Odo or to herself. Nor had she talked to Shakaar about it. If she was honest with herself, she would admit that she was terrified. 

All these thoughts flew around her head as she walked down the Promenade, paying no attention to those around her. It was fortunate she had nothing on her person for thieves to steal, because a couple had even tried. Normally, she would have noticed, and even caught those impudent enough to try that, but today she wasn't aware of any of her surroundings. 

Her steps faltered as she considered another possibility. Could it be that she *did* love Odo? That Shakaar was only an excuse for not pursuing her dreams? She stood for a long moment, thinking about this, when suddenly, she found herself on her rump, a heavy form over her.

"What?" she muttered, then looked up into those ice-blue eyes, and forgot to breathe.

"Major," Odo said huskily. 

Funny, she thought to herself. Normally he sounds gruff, but now, it's more strained. Almost as though he's afraid of me. It was only in that moment that she finally saw what she had been acting like. And the worst of it was that she didn't want him to think of her that way.

"Odo. I . . . I was just coming to see you. I . . . we need to talk." 

His eyes widened for a single moment, then narrowed, and he stood up, pulling her with him. They were both oblivious to the crowd around them. They walked to her rooms without another thought.

When they arrived, she entered before him with little ceremony. She was shaking, afraid of what she had to say, wondering if she actually could. But it would have to be done eventually. She screwed up her courage, and faced him, only to have him start.

"Major, I know how difficult this must be for you. If you would like, I will ask for a transfer as soon as possible." He looked away from her, not wanting to see her reaction.

"Odo, no! Please don't." She didn't know what else to say. She couldn't even understand what she was feeling, and now she was supposed to not mind his leaving. No. She couldn't do that. She couldn't.

"I think it would be best for both of us, Major. It's obvious you don't want me around, and I certainly can't continue on like this. What else are we supposed to do? Pretend? I assure you, that's not possible. Even if we wanted to, too many people know the whole story. It's not worth the pain."

"Odo, I don't know what to say." She faltered after that. Anything she could say would be too trite.

"Say that you've talked to Shakaar or give me your blessing. I no longer care which!" He was shouting at her, and for once she couldn't even enjoy the argument. She thought about all the times they had helped each other. How he had covered for her, how she had counselled him. How they had listened to each other, and laughed together, and it all clicked. She could remember everything with startling accuracy, and it hurt her more than she could imagine. And she suddenly knew that she had to get out of there, that she couldn't answer him yet, because she needed to talk to Shakaar.

"Odo, I don't know what to tell you. I'm sorry, but it has to be this way. Please, forgive me." She ran out of the room, not waiting to even receive the forgiveness on his lips. For he would forgive her. He would forgive her anything.

***

Arys watched, wondering if she was doing the right thing. Although she knew and approved of Nathan Barlam, she was uncertain that her choice was the right one. After all, she had never led the Eysu before, and though she didn't want the job, she wanted to leave it in the best hands possible. 

Nathan was nice. She knew that. Jake had taught him, had spent time training him in all of the things that someone leading the Eysu should know. She regretted that, in a way. She regretted the fact that she hadn't spent that much time with Jake. But life was not perfect, life was not fair, and she would never get that chance back.

And so she sat, staring at the ceremony while Nathan was declared the leader of the Eysu. Her eyes watered, but there was not much there for her to cry with anymore. He was a good person. He would do. She would go back to her old job of Security Chief, and things would go back to normal. With her alone. With Jake gone. With life empty. That was the way it had to be from now on. And so she would continue, until her own end came.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

Of course, any characters and places you recognize are not mine. They were conceived by the brilliant Gene Roddenberry, and copyright by Paramount.  But I can still wish, can't I? The characters of Ari Dukat, Myran Arys, and Katassa *are* however, mine (finally, *something!*), and the plotline is mine. Thank goodness!!!

**Author's Notes: **

Here we go again! This is the second story in a series. You don't have to read the first story, but it sure helps! Believe me! There are spoilers for the first story in here, BTW, so be forewarned. Well, enjoy the story. Oh, and if you have any comments, critiques, flames, etc., you can mail them to me when I finally get an address. :) Have fun!!!

**Dedication:**

This story is dedicated to Kira, without whom the Eysu Moraht would never have existed, not to mention to my prereaders, without whom this story would not have existed. Thanks for the death threats on the previous one. You've given me a goal to reach. 

Also, this story is written in loving memory of Eloise and Jimmy Hill, and of Anne King.

* * *

STAR TREK: ALLIANCE OF HOPE  
The Things Which I Have Seen  
by Yuuki Miyaka  
Chapter 8

Arys didn't notice the figure in the doorway to her workout area. Her mind was taken up dealing with the very complex set of moves that she was currently learning. And the shadow had no intention of interrupting her. Finally, the set ended, and she looked up, seeing Nathan for the first time.

"Hello." Her voice was husky, dark with emotion. Nathan knew what that emotion was. Pain. It was with her constantly. Anyone could see that. But there was nothing more he could do about it, so he ignored it, like she would want him to.

"Arys, I need your help. I can't make heads or tails of Jake's office, and this is after two months of trying. I know it's probably going to be difficult for you to . . . "

She didn't let him finish. "Jake was on his own plan. The five of us . . . knew what it was, but only us. Anyone else who went into that office just stared." Her smile was sad, but without the pain that normally accompanied it. She was slowly becoming used to a life without Jake, Nog, or Ari in it. "Come on. I'll help you catagorize it."

Nathan nodded, leading the way out of the workroom, then waiting patiently while she cleaned up. Finally, they started down the hall, and Nathan cleared his throat. "Arys, what was he like? I mean, before the Eysu. Was there ever a time when he didn't have a grand plan?"

Arys looked thoughtful for a long time. "I don't think there was. At first, when we got to know each other, we had a project that he was determined to do better than anyone else. And then another one, and then another. Then he had a plan to rescue a friend in trouble, then we started building the Kumsahmi. It just built, one on top of another, until all of his thoughts were taken up by dreams larger than anyone. And he accomplished them. He did what he set out to do."

Nathan looked a bit surprised at that. "Do you suppose I could do the same?" He sounded young, green, and Arys grinned softly.

"Anyone could, if they know the secret. I'll tell you what it is, if you're interested." At Nathan's nod, she continued. "It's asking for help when you can't do something alone. It's being able to admit that you need friends, that you need others to help you out. If you can do that, you can do what Jake did. You can turn the Eysu into anything you want it to be."

"Do you really think so?" Nathan's eyes were alight with the ideas whirling around in his head.

"I do. And when you do find what you want to do, I'll be right here to help you, Nathan. Don't hesitate to ask." The doors slid open, and Arys' eyes widened before she turned away. She was not as healed as she had thought.

***

Nerys' almost silent arrival surprised Kira. The two stood in a part of the Promenade few ventured to. Kira was there for a reason. She had just spoken with Shakaar, had just changed her entire life, and she wasn't sure if it was for the better. But Shakaar was gone, relegated back to the position of Kira's friend, nothing more. And she was so afraid to talk to Odo.

"Hello, Kira. It's nice to see you again. We haven't gotten much of a chance to talk, have we?" 

Kira spun, recognizing the voice but still wary. She had no notion of what her alternate was about. "Hi. I didn't expect you to come up here." The moment she said it, Kira knew that it would probably be taken the wrong way. Despite claims to the contrary, she was not, and never had been, particularly diplomatic. But Nerys only smiled.

"That's one way to put it, I'm sure. As it happens, I asked the computer where you would be. I wanted to talk to you for a while."

Kira nodded, waiting for Nerys to continue, which she did. "There is no reason for you to keep Odo hanging like you are. And if you don't say something soon, either way, you will run him off of the station and away from the only home he's ever known. How would you like to be responsible for that?" Nerys bit out.

Kira flinched at that, knowing that what Nerys said was the absolute truth. "What am I supposed to tell him? How am I supposed to say . . . what I'm thinking. I'd be a fool."

Nerys' anger grew. "And he didn't look like a fool coming to me? I didn't look like a fool telling him how I felt? What about what he did to me? He rejected me, dammit, because I was not the right Kira Nerys. I was not the one who left him trailing for days. I love him, just as I loved the Odo I lost so many years ago. And I could get him back, if Odo would only come with me. But I know better than to try, because he loves you, and you deserve some of the happiness that I've already had. 

"The Odo I've always known was gentle, caring. Most people couldn't see that, but I always could. He protected me through so much, and there is so much to be thankful for. During the short time we were together, I was honestly content. I thought it was going to be the same with your Odo, but I saw immediately that I was wrong. Still, I had to try to regain that happiness. I had to. I've been . . . ." Nerys trailed off, realising where she was, and with whom. Her head fell, and she gave up. "Do what you wish, Major. I can't stop you. But I think, if you don't at least try to work it out with Odo, you'll be making a terrible mistake."

The Colonel turned, hurrying away, and Kira stared after her. There had been fire in that speech, Kira realised, fire that came from passion. Knowing that gave Kira the final courage she needed. She also turned, walking back toward the more inhabited parts of the Promenade. She was going to see Odo.

***

"There you are, sir. I thought you would like to read this before I sent it out." Arys placed the sheet of paper squarely on Nathan's desk. Two years had passed, and the two of them had become close friends. Never quite as close as she had been with the five, but close. She and Katassa rarely spoke anymore, and her other friends avoided much talk. She was finally, ultimately, alone in this world. And the pain had finally gone. 

Nathan regarded the paper for a long moment. It was a form of resignation. Arys was resigning from the Eysu. He could only assume that she had finally given up, and he shook his head. She had tried, he knew. It was just that she had no one anymore. She was separated from all she had ever cared about. And he couldn't take the place of all of those, no matter how hard he tried. It didn't help that he was in love with her. That was why he hated to see her in such pain.

"I see. I'm sure you considered this thoroughly before you made the decision. You wouldn't do something like this half-cocked, am I right?" His voice was disapproving. He made it so in case she was wavering. Perhaps she would change her mind, after all.

But . . . no. "Yes, sir. I've thought it all through. I can't see myself continuing here. I've saved up enough to be happy, if I live frugally, and I want to see Bajor again, on a long-term basis. I'm sick of having to train all the younglings, and having to oversee the other security teachers."

Nathan nodded. It was as he expected. "If that is your decision, then we will live by it. Let me consider for a few moments, if you will. Feel free to roam around the room." Nathan waved a hand at her as he thought about what type of severance pay she would get. It would have to be something spectacular. They couldn't do less for the only one of their founders still alive and in the Eysu. 

Arys roamed silently, seemingly avoiding the window. And Nathan could venture a guess as to why. That was where she had spent much of her time with Jake. His eyes closed, and he pressed a couple of fingers against his temple. This was going to be harder to do than he thought.

"Arys, I will send your letter in tomorrow morning. Your severance will come within the week, if that is acceptable to you." She nodded once, and he continued. "If there is anything I can do, any way I can help, just let me know. I consider you my closest friend, and if at all possible, I'd like to remain in touch." 

Arys smiled sadly. "Of course, Nathan. It's the least I can do. And . . . thank you."

***

The chime rang. Kira looked up at the door, then down at her boots before looking around the hallway. She couldn't remain still for long. She was too nervous. The door slid open as she was looking to her right, and she glanced up at the unfinished face of the man in front of her. His eyes were solemn, his stance tense, and she finally knew why.

"Odo, we have to talk." 

He waved her into the room, and she walked in, once more admiring the decoration. So much had happened since they had started avoiding each other, it was hard to begin. She started several times, only to cut herself off, and he just sat there, waiting patiently. Finally, she decided to cut to the chase.

"I talked to Shakaar yesterday."

Odo hung his head, and Kira realised what he thought. A small smile adorned her face. He still cared about her enough to be upset. She was safer than she thought. "He and I discussed everything, and agreed that it would be better if we didn't see any more of each other." 

Odo nodded absently, not really comprehending for a few moments. When it finally hit him, his head snapped up, and he saw Kira's smile. 

"Do you mean . . . ?" He trailed off, but Kira nodded, all the same.

"If you will still have me, Odo. I'm yours."

With trembling hands he reached out and touched her face, hardly daring to believe that it was real. And she did the same. She had loved him for so long, without knowing it, and now they were together.

"Kira," He spoke huskily, almost gruffly. "I know that this is sudden, but I'd like you to consider the idea. You don't have to answer immediately. Would you . . . would you marry me?" 

Her eyes widened slightly, and she looked away for a moment, trying to take stock of the whole idea. Was she ready for this step? Could she bear to go that far? The answer to both questions, she found as she looked inside herself, was yes. A simple, unequivocable yes. And she told him that.

His eyes, as she said it, lit with a fire, a passion and joy that she had never seen before, yet one that seemed as familiar as her own soul. And she knew that she had made the right choice.

Their lips met, once, softly, before he pulled her to him in a tight hug. But instead of the hard chest she had expected, his essence flowed around her, creating a warm haven, a soft cocoon for her. She would be safe with him, the cocoon seemed to promise. And she smiled at that, snuggling closer.

***

"And the hero rescued his lady from the clutches of Furene. He carried her away to a distant planet, as gentle and kind as necessary. He tended her wounds and let her heal, knowing that she would need him, yet also knowing that she couldn't stand to be close to him for a while.

"When the time came for the two of them to join forces again, he left no one out of the band. He took everyone, and they began plotting and planning for the downfall of the prison the lady had been a part of. The lady did much of the work, but the others helped equally, and the hero led them all. 

"And after a year, they brought the prison down, and they were hailed as a formidable group within the universe. They formed an alliance, and the alliance was recognized as a good one. And the hero and the lady grew closer and closer during all that time, pausing only to pursue other things for a time. 

"Eventually, they got married, but they were only married a short time before the hero was eventually killed, along with two others in his party. The lady wanted vengeance, and went after the killer with an obsession. But her friend could see what was happening, and she protected the lady from harm. And eventually, the killer was caught. But the vengeance the lady had sought for so long was not a good thing, and the lady realised this. So she turned away from her quest to take justice instead of vengeance."

The story was finished, but the children were still awake. That was always the case. They had heard this story many, many times, and each time it was the same. But she continued to tell it to them, knowing that they loved it so much made it easier on her, and she could remember the good times this way.

"Tell us another story, Aunty Arys! We're not tired yet." The children had Cardassian blood in them, all right. How else could they be going after she was exhausted? Well, perhaps it was their age, as compared to hers. She was old, now. Very old, and very tired. But that didn't matter. She was about to start when two shadows fell on them. 

She looked up, noting immediately that it was her closest friends. "Katassa, Nathan. What are you doing here?" 

Katassa grinned. The two of them were finally back to being the closest of friends, as they had been once. "Just come to see if the little ones were in bed yet." Arys noted the melancholia Katassa held when looking at the children, and she smiled sadly. They had Ari in them, she knew. And they had Katassa in them. And she was their beloved Aunt Arys, full of stories and always ready to wrestle.

"How are you holding up, Arys?" Nathan, that time. He was in love with her. She could see it in his eyes, but she could do nothing about it. She had only loved three men in the entire world, of those, only two romantically, and they were all dead. 

"I'm fine guys. The little ones are wearing me down, but they haven't done me in yet. I still have a story or two in me, and they'll get tired yet." Arys nodded confidently. This was tradition. 

She would tell the first story, the kids would ask for another, Katassa and Nathan would walk in, stay for the second story, and then help tuck the sleeping children in. After that, they would all retire to the other side of the house, where they would stay up late gossiping.

And so Arys began another story, wondering if perhaps her life was complete, after all.

***

There were four figures at the airlock, all sad. Two of them were identical. Nerys and Keurithe were finally going home, after much trial and tribulation on Dax's part. And Odo and Kira had wanted to see them off.

"I'd tell you to write, if I could. But I don't know how it would ever get here," Kira said with a deprecating laugh. Nerys just smiled, and hugged her counterpart. Then Kira turned to Keurithe.

"Thank you. If it weren't for you, I never would have considered what was in front of me. I owe you my happiness, if not my life." The words were overwhelming, but Keurithe just smiled. There was no possible way that Kira would be able to pay up on this debt. 

"I don't think you need to worry about that. And maybe, just maybe, sometime soon you will see a treaty being forged with your own Founders. I certainly hope so. Just remember to greet me kindly if you do meet up with me." Keurithe's eyes were mischievous, and she hugged Kira sharply before turning to Odo.

"Thank you, my brother, for everything. I hope that your life is filled with happiness and love, and that you want for nothing." That said, she held out a hand to Odo, who took it willingly, and the two hands melted into a single cylinder. The Link said everything that they could not, and they were happy with that.

Then Odo turned to Nerys. "Colonel, I'm . . . I'm sorry. I wish . . . ." He trailed off, not knowing entirely what to say, and she smiled sadly. 

"I know. I've had my fun, and now it's time for you to have yours. I hope that once I'm gone you won't even remember me. Just . . . take care of her, Odo. And Kira, love him as much as I would."

Kira nodded solemnly, knowing that she would do nothing less, but wishing it could be less painful on her counterpart.

And the two of them turned, entering the airlock without looking back. Kira turned to Odo, blinking quickly and suspiciously. He held her for a long moment before tilting her face up to his to receive a comforting kiss. And when that was done, the two of them started to walk back, making the way to their quarters leisurely.

***

Katassa and Nathan sat by the bed, their hearts in their eyes. Once more, one of the five was leaving, only this time it could be seen beforehand.

"Oh, Katassa, he was wonderful, wasn't he?" Arys' conversation had become more and more incomprehensible over the past two months, but it usually revolved around Jake. And they both knew why. Before Katassa could answer her friend, though, Arys' eyes focussed on something beyond their comprehension. This was normal, though.

"Two months and twenty days isn't that long . . ." Arys muttered. Her mind was back in the past, remembering those good times when everyone was still alive. "The School of Hope . . ." 

That brought a sob from Katassa's throat. She was losing her sister, and there was nothing that could be done. She clutched Nathan's arm, trying to deal with the pain and failing miserably. And even as this continued, Arys' memory moved on.

"Good morning, Captain Sisko. What time does our ship leave?" Arys smiled a contented smile, happy for the first time in years. 

And to her ears, there came the most perfect sound in the universe. "It leaves now, Arys. Come." She looked up, seeing a hand stretched to her, and she took it in her own, allowing his strength to pull her up. Her eyes took in his handsome face, still young, and she glanced down at herself, finding to her surprise that she was also young. Then she saw the body in the bed and understood. One leg of the journey was over, but the real trek remained, and she would spend it with Jake, her one true love.

"Welcome home, my dear."


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:**

Of course, any characters and places you recognize are not mine. They were conceived by the brilliant Gene Roddenberry, and copyright by Paramount.  But I can still wish, can't I? The characters of Ari Dukat, Myran Arys, and Katassa *are* however, mine (finally, *something!*), and the plotline is mine. Thank goodness!!!

**Author's Notes: **

Here we go again! This is the second story in a series. You don't have to read the first story, but it sure helps! Believe me! There are spoilers for the first story in here, BTW, so be forewarned. Well, enjoy the story. Oh, and if you have any comments, critiques, flames, etc., you can mail them to me when I finally get an address. :) Have fun!!!

**Dedication:**

This story is dedicated to Kira, without whom the Eysu Moraht would never have existed, not to mention to my prereaders, without whom this story would not have existed. Thanks for the death threats on the previous one. You've given me a goal to reach. 

Also, this story is written in loving memory of Eloise and Jimmy Hill, and of Anne King.

* * *

STAR TREK: ALLIANCE OF HOPE  
The Things Which I Have Seen  
by Yuuki Miyaka  
Epilogue

Arys approached the table, smiling sadly. Jake was as handsome here as he had been in her dreams, but her life was different here, as was his. And it occurred to her that she was part of a lie right now.

She didn't love this Jake, and she would wager latinum that he was in love with the dream Arys, not her. And so they had to end this charade. She didn't think Jake would do it, though.

They had tried for two months, thinking perhaps they just needed some time to work things out. But it was fairly obvious that this was not the case. Thanks to a quirk of fate, they were different people, with different wants, needs and temperments. And continuing this relationship would ultimately make them hate each other, who had the possibility of being the closest of friends. So she would end it.

Jake stood as she reached the table, and she took her own place at it. Etiquette satisfied, they both sat.

"Jake, we need to talk," Arys said, then regretted her wording. Jake flinched, and Arys knew that he had considered the same things.

"Yes, we do. I have a feeling that we are both thinking the same thing." Arys glanced away, brooding. That was assent enough for Jake, who sighed.

He continued sadly. "We can't continue on like this, Arys. We aren't compatible romatically. We aren't in love." Jake paused, noting the profound effect this was having on Arys.

She had withdrawn, shivering slightly. But she did not refute his statement. She agreed with him, and that was what was so painful to her. "You're right, of course. What am I supposed to say here, Jake? That I want us to remain friends? I do. You know that."

He nodded, holding a hand out to her, and she took it without hesitation. They remained silent for a long time, looking at each other, then their waiter came. They spoke their orders quietly, and looked around the room, trying to get a handle on the intensity of their emotions.

As Arys scanned the room, a figure stood up, turning to her for a moment before moving toward the door. She couldn't let that happen, so she sprang up.

"Ari!"

***

"Ari!"

As the Cardassian turned, he saw a small figure hurtling towards him. And then she was in his arms, and he looked behind her to see the one person he would not have expected to see. Which could make the girl one of only two people. He shivered at the thought that she could be either of those, but looked down, not knowing whether to expect the slight but muscular Arys or the more sensual Katassa to be in his arms. And then he saw his dream sister, and his grin widened to the point of splitting his face.

"Jake," he said quietly, nodding to his friend. And Jake grinned, knowing how difficult it would be for Ari to accept the fact that they were here.

"Arys, I can't breathe." Ari looked down at her face, and caught his breath. For she wasn't the Arys he remembered. She was softer, and her eyes were gentler. He planted a quick kiss on her forehead, and then looked back to Jake.

"What are the two of you doing here?"

Jake grinned. "Well, we came here to work a few things out, didn't we, Arys? As it turns out, we got really lucky." Ari looked confused for a moment and Jake clarified. "You were here. But you were leaving?"

Ari sighed slightly, glancing around the room again before muttering something to himself. "Actually, I had a date. But I was stood up." He shrugged slightly, and the two knew that it wasn't the first time something like that had happened. "I was just leaving because I didn't see the point in waiting any longer. And you?"

Arys finally spoke up, her voice softer and much more lilting than Ari remembered. "Well, we hadn't even ordered yet. Why don't you come over and join us? I think we'd already said everything there is to say about what we needed to discuss. Anything else we can talk about much later."

Ari nodded slightly, knowing Arys' moods as he did. He smiled at Jake, then turned a surprised look down to Arys when she took his arm instead of Jake's.

"C'mon, Ari. We've got a lot to discuss. 

* * *

**End The Things Which I Have Seen** **Author's Notes: (Part 2)**  


Surprisingly enough, I was able to finish this story, *and* get done what I set out to do, which was to make Odo and Kira finally fall in love. I've been away from the series itself for some time, since cable costs so much. I might not have remained true to the series, but at the same time, please remember when this takes place. 

Anyway, I must say that I'm very happy with the outcome. I very much enjoyed writing this story, and I look forward to starting on the third in the series, The Visionary Gleam, sometime soon. I'll have to plot it out, though.

As I said in The Faith That Looks Through Death, if you enjoy anime and enjoyed this premise, you really should check out a fansubbed/dubbed (though the fansubbed is better) called Please Save My Earth. It's really, really interesting.

Well, I'm sure I'll see you soon!!!


End file.
